Already Over
by Dareia
Summary: After 2x13, Felicity saw Oliver and Sara, and now she's missing. Where is she, and what is she doing, and how Oliver is going to handle this situation? Might be rated higher for language, and lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers! Another Olicity from me. I need a break from my original story once in a while. I'm considering to publish a song fic about that so please, let me know if you're interested, or not. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy :) **

**Every feedback, good or bad is welcomed.**

**I apologize for any mistakes I made, I wrote this in a hurry.**

**P.S.: This is going to be a short story, most likely 5 chapters on the top. Please, let me know if you'd like the next chapter to be from Oliver's, or Felicity's point of view? Thank you for the help!**

"Felicity," I called out for the blonde as I ran down the steps of the lair, waiting for my eyes to adjust the dim light, given by the computers, and the few lights what we had down there.

Instinctly, I look around to see if everything was in place, checking for the slightest sign of danger but all seemed to be as calm as ever, except for the fact that the one sitting in front of the computer screens wasn't the woman who I expected but my more well-toned partner, Diggles.

"She's not here, only this" he said in a rather stoic way, not even turning towards me as he held up a piece of pink post-it with 'turn me on (that sounded so wrong)' written on it with Felicity's big letters. "It was on the screen when I arrived."

What could have possibly happened? Did she need a latte so she ran out to get one, and left a message as well, or what? I told her to be sharp for godsake, no time for games now.

"Where the hell is she?" I growled, taking my t-shirt off so I could start my usual training.

"That's a question, I'd like to know the answer for myself," Diggs said bitterly, handing me Felicity's phone. I was just staring at it, getting confused. She would have never left her phone anywhere on purpose... What if she was taken? What if someone hurt her, and I wasn't here? What if... What if she's dead already?

"Don't bury her yet," he said, clearly reading my line of thoughts without me saying a word. He pushed a button on the keyboard, and there she was, Felicity looking as all over the place as ever, except for the haunted look on her face, some untouchable sadness behind those glasses.

"Good morning guys... or afternoon, depends on what part of the day you had to come down here, and decided to touch the computers, not that it matters in what way I say I hope you have a good day, right? That's not even the point... And I'm rambling again..." She stopped for a second, clearly to gather her thoughts, and continue from there.

"The point is though that I need a break... From things... You know what things mean, like anything and everything, and if Oliver could go back to the island and leave us here, dealing with the broken city then I think I deserve a vacation as well, so that's what I'm going to do... I'm going on a vacation," Felicity nodded, more to convince herself than whoever watches this message.

"I... I'm going away for a while because I need some time for myself... Don't look for me, I don't want you to, so respect that, and just don't try to find me," she finished way less confident than as she started this whole little speech, her voice became small as if she was just a little girl.

"Try not to get killed while I'm not there... Actually, don't do that when I'm there either because that would be aweful, if any of you died, and..." She stopped again for a second, putting a lock of hair behind her ear, taking a deep breath before she continued. "Anyway, just take care."

"Amazing, she's going on a vacation when the city is in huge danger again, and I'd need her, and she just decides to go to a vacation if the vacation what she'd had with her boyfriend through these weeks wouldn't have been enough," I said in disbelief, punching the bag in front of me.

What is wrong with this woman? Vacation? I wasn't on a vacation on the island, it was my chosen solitary after my best friend died in my arms, and half of the city was destroyed, and thousands of people died, all because of me. That was a completely different story than just her laying out on the sun, enjoying her time.

"Did you actually look at her?" Diggs asked in a quite annoyed voice what I believe he had no right to use with me, I wasn't the one who let him down. "She was crying, Oliver, look at her eyes! Something is wrong, something happened and that's the reason why she left. You should know better than to think she'd just go away like this."

Diggs was right, Felicity wouldn't leave us like that, not after everything what we've been through together, she loves being part of our team, she cares for us. Then why the hell did she go away?

"Any idea? Maybe she... she has a friend who needs help?" I guessed, thinking that could be an explanation as she was one of the most helpful person I've ever known. Maybe a friend of her from her past needed her, she just didn't want us to worry about her.

"No, she'd have told me," Diggs shook his head, sighing loudly, I could almost hear the wheels in his head moving. I don't know much about what happened while I was on the island again but I can tell that they got very close. She would have let him know if something was off.

"Hey everyone," Sara walked down the steps slowly. "I'm gonna be out of town for a while, just wanted you guys to know."

She was ignoring me at all costs, what I'm not even surprised about. I don't know where we're going after last night. I think it's for the best that she leaves for a while. Everything was getting to me, my mother, the issues of the city, Laurel going down hill, Sara's shocking return, and then on the top of it my blonde was missing.

"That might be for the best, Sara," I nodded to her, noticing that Diggs was watching us close. He's gonna put the pieces together, he always does.

"If you excuse us, Sara if there is nothing else, we have something important to talk about with Oliver now," he said in a low voice, not taking his eyes off me.

"Sure... See you around, I guess..." Sara nodded, and left quickly, probably feeling the tension in the small place.

"What the hell, Oliver?" Diggs jumped up, standing in front of me in only a second. If only eyes could kill, I'd be a dead man, not for the first time though.

"It was a mistake, okay?" I growled back. Not that I owe any apology to him, or an explanation. What happened has happened. We shouldn't have done it but it's got nothing to do with us, with what we are doing together, that's our job, and this is my personal life.

"You seem to make a hell of a lot of mistakes lately," he replied angrily, sitting back in front of the computer, starting to work on something.

"My life, my mistakes, it's got nothing to do with what we're doing here," I yelled back at him. Seriously, these two keep questioning me like I was a kid, I have no reason to report about my life to them.

"Guess what, it does have everything to do with what we're doing here," he groaned, rolling away from the screen so I could see it as well. On one of the monitors there was Sara, and me and on the other one... There was Felicity walking in on us. I could do nothing but stand there and stare at the screen. She shouldn't have seen that, she shouldn't have been there.

"Now you go and find her, I don't care how you do it, or how much time it takes but you're going to find her," he said, standing up again, stepping up to me. "She might not be fragile but she's breakable, and I swear if you broke her..."

There was no need to finish the sentence, I know he would kill me, and he would have every right to do that. I have to find Felicity, have to make this right with her, I need her in my life like I need no one else. She's one of the most important person for me, and if anything happened with her because of me... I would never forgive myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers! First of all, thank you so much for being so incredible with all the faves/follows, it was such a pleasant surprise when I opened my mailbox and I saw all the notifications. And of course, thank you for those who left a review, it always helps to know where to go.**

**This chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous one but I still hope you're going to enjoy it. I find it a little more difficult to write Oliver's POV but I'm trying. Please leave a feedback if you have time. Thank you All!**

**Again, the mistakes are all mine, I apologize for them.**

"Hello... Did you see Felicity today?" I asked the young woman behind the counter. It was the cafe I knew Felicity went to get her caramel latte each and every day. After not finding the blonde at her tiny apartment, I was hoping maybe they saw her there.

I searched through the entire apartment for her, not that it was a difficult task to do as her place was only about the size of our living room. It reminded me of how her home was one of the things I wasn't happy about, and I let her know that, too. We had a big argument about me wanting to rent her a bigger place at a way safer area what ended with her not moving out but getting an alarm what went straight to my phone if it was set off.

The apartment was surprisingly tidy, no papers, or books all over the place what I'd have expected from Felicity. It was like she didn't even live there. That made me realize that most likely she really didn't really live at home as she was always at the company, or in the lair, always by my side. Practically, she didn't even have a life outside of what we were doing. Not that any of us did but she'd deserve better than this.

I looked into every shelf, looked behind every book, and wardrobe, even under the bed but I found nothing what would give her whereabouts away. The whole place was rather impersonal. What made me even more worried was that she had no clothes, or shoes left behind. Did she plan to leave forever?

It made me wonder if Felicity was hiding something from her past though. She didn't have a single photo on the walls, a photo album somewhere, nothing but her clothes.

It made my heart clench as I thought of Felicity, this beautiful, smart and caring young woman living her life in loniless. Clearly, the only people who were close to her was me, and Diggles, and now I betrayed her.

"Ahm, no, she wasn't here since last night," the brunette girl with big blue eyes shook her head, certainly wondering why Oliver Queen was looking for someone like Felicity.

"She was here last night?" I asked, a tiny hope flickering in front of me. Maybe she said something about where she was going, or for how long.

"Yes... Though, she was unlike herself, only asked for a coffee, black and to go. I thought she hated that," she stopped for a second. I could tell she became intimidated by my stare but I wanted her to go on. I needed to find Felicity. Anything could happen with her, now that the city is even more dangerous than ever. I don't even know what she was thinking.

"And she talked to Henry, gave him a lot of money," the girl added, nodding towards the street where a most likely homeless old man was selling newspapers. "She always gives money to him, brings food and such... But last night she gave him a 1000... I didn't even think she was that well paid."

I could hear the hint of jealousy in the girl's voice as she let her eyes running over me but I could care less about what she was thinking. I wasn't surprised Felicity was helping, she was that type of a person but it did make me worry that if Felicity gave this man that amount of money, she must have planned to leave for quite a while.

"Thank you," I mumbled, putting some money on the counter before I headed out to talk to this Henry. Maybe Felicity told him something what could help to figure out what she wanted to do.

"Good afternoon," I said quietly, not meaning to scare the man away. He looked at me, trying to figure out if I meant to harm him. "Don't worry, I came with peace."

"What do you want?" He asked, taking a step back, still unsure about my intentions.

"Look, I just want to know if Felicity... the blonde girl told you anything yesterday?" I asked, hoping as hell the answer would help me to get closer to her.

"She only told me that she'd be away for a longer time," he answered, shaking his head sadly. "Were you the one who hurt her? She was uncharacteristically quiet, and her eyes were red."

"Thank you for helping," I said quickly, before I turned to leave, not wanting to explain myself to anyone. The way this man looked at me only made me feel even guiltier. He looked at me with so much anger, like I stole the only light from his life... But then she wasn't only his light but mine, too.

"You deserve to burn in hell for hurting her!" The crazy old man yelled after me, and again, I could only agree with him. This should have never happened.

I met Diggs at Carly's after searching through the whole city twice without any result. She left the city, that's the only thing I could think of. The way Diggs was looking at me made it clear that he didn't find out anything either.

"Anything?" He asked, his voice tired as he ran his hand over his face.

"She's gone for a longer time... Don't know where though," I sighed as I sat down, wondering where on Earth she could disappear if she wasn't here.

"I checked all the train and bus stations, the planes... Nothing. We have to find her, Oliver. We need her. If anything happens to her..." he looked at me with unsaid threat in his voice.

"I know, it's gonna be all my fault! I know, okay? I'm gonna find her," I yelled at him, jumping up to leave. I was angry with myself, I was angry with the whole world, with the situation I made myself. She couldn't just disappear, I'm gonna find her, and I don't care how long it takes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers! Again, I can't say how incredibly thankful I am for all the new faves/alerts, and reviews, thank you so much!**

**So this chapter is from Felicity's POV... I wonder what the reactions going to be, to tell the truth I'm very excited about this. Most likely this is going to be more than 5 chapters as originally that was the plan but now it seems to go on for longer. We'll see.**

**Please, leave a review if you have time. Thank you!**

**The mistakes are mine, I apologize for them.**

For a moment I thought even the weather felt bad for me as I was watching the huge rain drops falling from the sky. I could barely see through the slightly dirty windows of the train, the sun was going down, and all that was left was the foggy, wet air behind it. On the other side, of course I was in Ireland, not the driest countries in the world.

I have a feeling that my little speech about how I didn't want to be found was no use, and Oliver and Diggs were turning the whole city upside down for me. Good luck with that though, I thought. I didn't leave a single fingerprint anywhere. I even wore a short black wig and a hat the size of my bag so they wouldn't be able to catch me on the airports cam because I have no doubt they were going through those, too.

But I need some time away from everything now, especially from Oliver. I couldn't see him with Sara, or with any other woman. What's enough is enough. If being important, and cared for means that he treats me like I was a doll what he could put on a shelf then play with when he was in the mood then... Then I didn't want him to care for me.

I've been through this, and I always thought I wasn't the kind of girl who repeats her mistakes, and now that I realized that I was about to fall into the same hole I just had to get away from the situation, to be able to put some distance between us, and clear my head.

As the train stopped I let out a small sigh, and some curse words as I stared at my huge suitcase. Maybe I shouldn't have taken all my clothes with me, would have made things a little bit easier.

I waited for all the people to get off before I started to drag the giant bag all the way through the train.

"Good job, Felicity, congrats for the master plan," I groaned to myself as I stopped in front of the door, two stairs size of the Mount Everest staring back at me. Have a little faith, girl, you can do this, I nudged myself mentally before I put one of my feet down, lifting the suitcase.

For a slight, tiny second I thought I could do this for real but then the moment passed and I was down on my bottom with my bag right next to me. Well, I guess that's a way to get off from a train even if not the most graceful way.

I stood up, groaning quietly as I felt my dress soaking through. It would have happened anyway as it was raining down like the Armageddon arrived, and it would only want to stop once everything was washed away, and of course the only other thing what my geniousity missed was an umbrella.

I quickly ran to the front of the station, hoping there would be a cab what wasn't taken by the people who were quicker than me. As I looked on the road a cab passed by me with such speed like they were some type of care racers causing me to end up not only soaking by the rain but muddy water as well. Just my luck...

I stomped my feet in a rather childish way, feeling frustrated with the whole world. I just wanted to get there, and have a nice warm bath, some wine, and candles, and relax. This was one long trip. My first plane was late so I had to run to the second one even though, later it turned out that was late as well. I had to wait two hours for the train what stopped in the middle of the road because of technical reasons so I had to wait for another one what took another hour while I froze completely from had to toe as of course the heating system died as well and I had no warm clothes with me.

I raised my hand one more time as I saw some car lights getting closer, hoping it wasn't a random car with a not so random serial killer behind it's wheel, now that would surely put a crown on my day.

Fortunately, it was a cab, and luckily instead of covering me in muddy water like the other one it stopped, and the door opened for me. Finally, I could relax a little bit as I sat into the car, and the driver put my suitcase in the trunk. I was happy I wasn't the one who had to do that. A rather tensed relationship was building between me and that bag.

The trip from the station took no more then ten minutes, and finally, I arrived. The driver gave me my suitcase before I paid him, and drove away. I didn't miss the look he gave me when I told him my destination. Some things never change. The reputation was still there.

I felt my heart missing a beat as I took a step towards the tall thick wooden door. The two storie building towered above my head like a giant towers above a dwarf, still it offered me the feeling of peace.

I shook my head mentally as my knee weakened for a second. Again, some things never change, I noted, almost laughing out loud as I thought of how silly I was. It was practically coming home.

I dragged my suitcase to the door, and knocked confidently, almost hearing as the thumps echoed through the giant house. The door opened in front of me in only a half minute, and a huge smile spread over my face.

"Miss Felicity," the old, grey hair man smiled at me wide, pulling me into a huge embrace. His suit was perfect as ever, his gloves on his hands.

"Arthur," I hugged him tightly, closing my eyes as I inhaled the butler's familiar lavender scent deeply, letting out a huge sigh as I felt the release that finally I was safe, and I was home.

"Elinor?" My body tensed slightly, the deep, husky voice going right to my core. It's been such a long time ago someone called me by that name, still it didn't feel foreign from him. My eyes sprung open immediately only to see him standing in the hall in all of his glory.

His voice was demanding, and still I could hear the concern in his words. But I didn't want to explain myself, I know to well how he would react if he got to know what happened.

"I thought you weren't home..." rolling my eyes as I let go of Arthur. This really wasn't among my plans.

"And I thought this was my home... How strange... What's wrong?" He asked, walking up to me, lifting my chin with his finger, his dark blue eyes boring into mine.

"Nothing," I shrugged, starting towards the couch. The last thing I needed was another macho playing with my heart, and heaven knows, this one wasn't any better than Oliver Queen. "Can't a girl just visit an old friend?"

"Not if they think that old friend isn't home, and don't tell me you meant Arthur. No offence," he smiled at the old man who stood there with a small smile still in the corner of his lips. "And definitely not if I happened to know them since the day they were bornt, Elinor Felicity White. Or Mrs. Smoak, shall I say..."

I started towards the bathroom, in need of something hot, hot water, and food, I need food, and wine. I wouldn't be able to handle this without any of those. This was supposed to be a relaxing, mind clearing trip not a trip to reconnect with my husband.

"I'm going to ask again, what's wrong, El?" he asked, lowering his voice, sending shivers up and down my spine as he caught my elbow.

"Nothing... and everything... just let me have a hot bath, please," I said in a small voice, moving my eyes up to him.

He nodded silently before hugging me tightly to myself, and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his waist. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing he was here, after all we were each other's sanctuary for such a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers! Now the reaction what I got yesterday was certainly unexpected but I'm happy to see you're that passionate about my story. I hope this chapter helps to understand the situation more, even if there are still more secrets to find out about Felicity (don't worry, she's not a mother).**

**Hope you enjoy! Please, leave a feedback -whether it's good, or bad, it always helps :)**

**Thank you all!**

**P.S.: The mistakes are still all mine, and I apologize for them.**

I was sitting in the huge bath filled with hot water, my body covered in colorful shiney bubbles, and I couldn't help but think of the times when we were chasing them with Hayden. Of course I fell, and broke my wrist because I was clumsy enough to fall on my hand. He acted like a badass hero and took me to the hospital. My saviour and my worst nightmare at the same time.

We were both coming from a poor neighbourhood. Our parents were friends for decades so we had a bond since the first day of my life. Hayden Smoak was my best friend, always by my side just like trouble on his side. We've been through a lot together. He was my worst part, and I was his best.

At the age of 17 when his younger brother died hit by a car –driven by the richest man in the town- he became addicted to drugs. Those were the real dark times for both of us. Neither of us had the money for rehab programs so me with all of my 14 years in my pocket had to try and handle the situation.

It took me 2 years when finally he admitted that he was an addict, and he needed my help to stop. We spent two months at my place, a rundown little appertmant, locked up, only going out for the most important things. But we managed, and ever since then he didn't touch any kind of drug, not even a cigarette.

Sometimes I still wonder if I was in love with Hayden, or it was only our misfortunate background what pushed us into each other's arms. One thing I know for a fact, I wasn't in love with him when we got married, and he knew it, too. We were through way too much together by the time. All the women who he cheated me with, the drugs, the deaths of our loved ones... Like he said one time, by the time I could have gotten the benefits of the seed that I planted, I didn't want it anymore.

For a long time he gave me the same speech as Oliver, that it was the best for me if we didn't deepen our relationship. I even believed him on occasions that maybe he was right.

After breaking out from our poor neighbourhood in a not so legal but rightful way, we moved to Europe, or to be exact, I was attending to MIT, and visited our home in Ireland every once in a while.

I was 20 when he proposed. Our marriage was his last desparate way to try and hold me back from leaving for good, and I wanted to believe we could make it work, even if I'd known at the bottom of my heart that it was a lie. Something broke in me, and even though, I still loved him, he was still a part of me, and would always be but I wasn't in love anymore.

I told him the truth after a year, told him that whatever there was, it was gone, and no begging could bring it back. We didn't deal with the paper work though somehow we never got around it. Since the day of our marriage I was Felicity Smoak, and not Elinor White. I didn't like the name Elinor, it was my mother's name, and I wanted nothing in common with her so I used my middle name instead. Hayden was the only one who still called me that way.

I was pulled back from the past as the door opened, and Hayden walked in with a bottle of red wine, and two glasses in his hands. Instinctionally, I dived under water, blushing deeply under the bubbles. He grabbed my hair playfully, pulling me back up, that well known boyish smirk playing over his lips.

"Not like there's anything I haven't seen before," he laughed as he sat next to the bath, pooring some wine in the glasses, handing me one of them.

I took a sip from my wine, moaning softly as it reached my throat. Now this is exactly what I needed. Not that I thought this peaceful time would last forever. Only a matter of seconds, and I'd have to explain myself.

"So, are you going to tell me now what's wrong?" He asked, not taking his eyes off me. They were alike with Oliver in many things, like those interogating eyes what made my heart miss a beat, like they could just see through me.

"Nothing... Everything," I sighed, leaning my head back to the edge of the bath, closing my eyes. "I thought I found someone different..."

"Different than me?" he asked quietly, wiping a tear from my face, letting out a sigh.

I nodded silently, taking another sip from my wine. It seems like I always go for the same type of man, the ones who only care for me if they need me.

"He's a fool if he doesn't see what a wonderful woman you are just like I was a fool when I let you leave..." he whispered, staring at the floor before drinking his wine at once.

"Of course, you should have locked me up in the tower," I said jokingly, giving him my glass, asking for more wine.

"You could have had hair as long as Rapunzel's, now that, I'd have enjoyed... Maybe I should do that now," he laughed, giving me my glass back, his rich deep voice filling the small space around us, almost like it was caressing my bare skin.

I was happy the mood lightened, that was exactly what I needed, some wine, and some quality time with my friend, even if originally this wasn't my plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Readers! Thank you so much for the new faves/alerts, it really means so much to me that so many of you are hooked up in my story.**

**This is only a filling chapter, I believe the next one is going to explain why this was needed. I hope you enjoy reading :)  
>Please, leave a feedback of your thoughts if you have time.<strong>

**All mistakes are mine, I apologize for them.**

It's the second day that Felicity's gone missing, and we moved nothing forwards. I had to realize that we knew nothing about her, and we also haven't been able to find out anything. She's like a ghost, and she's smarter than us. She left behind not a single foot print.

Diggs and me spent the last two days underground in the lair, watching each and every cams of bus stations, train stations, and airports at least five times by now but nothing. There were times when I admired Felicity's brain but this definitely wasn't one of them.

"This is pointless," I groaned, rolling back with my chair. My eyes were burning by staring at the screens constantly. No wonder Felicity needs glasses, not that they didn't suit her perfectly.

"We have to try, Oliver," Diggles said, offering me a bottle of water, and some burgers what he just got not so long ago.

"For all we know she could be in the Sahara as well... This is just... God, how didn't I realize we know nothing about her?" I sighed, pushing my food away. I believe I lost my apetite with Felicity.

"You aren't the only one to blame for this, man..." he said, taking a bite from his burger, his eyes still glued to the screen with the airports cams on at the moment. "I thought we got close while you were away... But now I have to realize she smartly kept the three steps distance from both of us."

"If it was only three steps... there's at least the distance of a Marathon between us," I sighed, running my hand over my face.

My phone was buzzing on the desk, Isabel again... She called me at least 50 times since yesterday, sent sevaral messages but I was busy with finding my blonde. Though, I slowly start thinking if she doesn't want to be found, then we can do nothing about it, not that I plan to give up but a break might help. It always helps to get some distance.

"I'm going to the office," I stated, standing up from my chair, reaching for my suit.

"Now?" Diggs raised a brow, crossing his arms in a quite angry way.

"Relax. I'm just trying to get some distance. Maybe it helps to come up with some new ideas," I explained on my way out.

There was no way I'd give up our search for Felicity. It's only been two days since she's been missing, and it drives me crazy. She really is the light of my life, hell, she's the light in our team. I could count on one hand how many times we talked to each other with Diggs even though we were sitting next to each other for almost complete 48 hours.

I miss her... I miss her rambling, the way she gasps when I train, that pink little heart on her index finger what makes even her angriest moments adorable. I miss hearing the familiar knocking on the pavement steps in the lair as she walks down in her high heels, giving me a perfect view of those beautiful long legs. There isn't a single thing what I don't miss about her. I need to get her back, and I'll turn the whole planet upside down for her if needed.

I was entering Isabel's office without a single knock. Whatever she wanted could have waited longer as Felicity's case was more important.

"Where the hell have you been? I called you thousands of times!" she raised her voice angrily as she saw me.

"I'm here now, what do you want?" I rolled my eyes in response, I really didn't have time for this at the moment.

"We have to go to Zurich... There's someone there who might be able to help us," she explained, pointing to a picture on her desk.

"Who is he?" I asked, running my eyes over the photo. I didn't know the man, looked like any other business man for me.

"Jurgen Hesp, a very well known diamond seller, the best in Europe actually," she explained, the way she said diamond sounded like that was the only thing on the planet what would matter.

"I didn't know we were into the diamond business, Isabel," I raised an eyebrow questioningly, still not getting where this was going.

"We are not... But I managed to talk him into invest into our company if you promise to be loyal to his jewels, and help him to break into the US."

"I don't like promising such things to start with, and I don't like jewels either," I groaned, turning to leave. This really was only a waste of time, I'm not going to be anyone's pet.

"Think about it Oliver, you have two weeks, or the offer is gone," she called after me one last time.

I had no reason to think about anything such incredibly foolish deal. I know too well what those type of people do for their business, and the last thing the company, or the city needed was to get involved someone like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Readers! Two chapters one day, I hope you're happy about it, I am very happy myself as we're getting close to some big things to happen *evil grin***

**Hope you enjoy! Please, send a review, I'd like to know your thoughts about this :)**

**Mistakes are still mine.**

"Elinor!" I heard someone calling out for me but I couldn't move. I was trapped under a huge piece of pavement what fell from the ceiling, the Count laughing above me, hand in hand with Oliver's nuts girlfriend, Helena. The worst part though was Oliver standing with them, telling me his usual speech... I failed the city, I should have tried harder.

"Elinor!" My world shook, and I thought I was going to die. My eyes sprung open. I was sweating heavily, and breathing was difficult for a second. It was one of those dreams where it was hard to decide whether it was reality, or not.

"What happened?" I asked, my throat was so dry, even my voice cracked. I needed a few seconds to realize where I was, that I was in Ireland with Hayden, and his eyes mirroring concern as he watched me.

"You were screaming so loud even the deads jumped out of their graves," he said, giving me a glass of water from the nightstand.

I nodded silently as I took a sip from the water. I'm glad he was here to wake me up. I've had these nightmares for quite a long time now, since a part of the city was destroyed. They've only gotten worse and worse as things started to spin out of control with Oliver as well.

"What are you keeping from me?" he asked, turning me to face him. "Because I know you don't have nightmares from only being cheated on."

"There might be more what I didn't tell you..." I sighed, running my hair through my hair. My heart was still beating quickly from the terrible dream that I had.

"Like me working with the vigilante..." I swallowed hard, glancing away, almost hearing the shout forming in Hayden's throat.

"Why am I not even surprised?" he groaned, jumping from the bed, pacing up and down next to the bed like a caged lion. "Sometimes I wonder if trouble follows me, or you..."

"Maybe both of us?" I smiled at him coyly, shrugging slightly as I wrapped my blanket around myself, still shaking slightly.

"Doesn't seem like he's taking good care of you if you have such nightmares," he growled in a low voice, watching me closely.

"He's trying, Hayden... He saved my life many times," I explained heatedly, glaring at the man in front of me. I could say many things about Oliver Queen but not that he doesn't do everything in his power to keep me safe.

"It shouldn't have gotten to the point to have to save your life, don't you think?" he glared back at me, throwing his hands in the air annoyed.

"I'm going to get something to eat," I mumbled, stomping out of the room angrily. He knows nothing about what we were doing.

"El, I'm sorry," he said, following me to the kitchen, leaning against the counter as I started to rummage around in the fridge angrily. "I know you defend your loved ones at all cost... He's a lucky bastard."

"If only he thought the same," I mumbled as I couldn't help but roll my eyes when I see the content of the fridge. Ever since the drugs Hayden Smoak was the healthiest man on the planet, I bet. Salads, fruit, yoghurt, cheese, brown bread... There was nothing unhealthy in this house, and god knows, that's what I prefer.

"He's an idiot if he doesn't," he said, petting a kiss on the top of my head. "We can talk about this when I get back because now, I'm gonna get you something to eat," he laughed, seeing me making a disgusted face.

"Thank you," I smiled after him as he left.

I started back to my room, lost in my thoughts. Good job Oliver couldn't find me, these two definitely wouldn't be besties, that's certain.

"Arthur!" I jumped in surprise as I bumped into the old butler, almost getting a heart attack. I prefer to do the ninja moves, and not others sneaking up on me like that.

"I apologize, Miss Felicity," he smiled at me kindly. "I wanted to clean Mr. Smoak's office but I must have left the key somewhere... Maybe on the bookshelf in the living room," he said meaningfully, with some hidden information behind his words.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly. Arthur might be like an old piece of furniture but he knows way more than what anyone would think, and I can tell he was trying to tell me something. I'm a pumpkin if he wanted to clean anything in the middle of the night.

"I see..." I nodded, having this feeling that I wasn't the only one hiding things.

"On the shelf, Miss Felicity," he said again before turning to leave with a good night wish.

I grabbed the key from the shelf, and headed to Hayden's office. The desk was full of papers as I step up to it. The first thing I saw was a picture of a young boy, probably around 14-15 years old, tied up in some dark room. There was one picture of a huge pink diamond, and a plan of a building. As I was pushing around the papers I found another picture, about a man, must have been in his fifties, clearly a very rich business man. Time seemed to stop as I was trying to put the pieces together.

All these stuff reminded me too much of something what we did together, except for the boy kept as a hostage but all the other things... After the man who killed Hayden's brother wasn't put into jail we had to do something. He was the richest man in the town where we lived, he earnt his money from the suffer of the poor. He had plenty of factories all over the country where people had to work under terrible circumstances... some of them died, some of them were crippled for their entire life.

The easy part was to come up with a plan. I've already had the knowledge in my hands what was needed to take everything from this man... everything, except for that one single item what he had in his safe in the basement of his house. It was a Egyptian mask, all gold except for the eyes what held two pieces of opals, and the forehead with a yellow diamond in it. That one was another question, and we had to do everything at one night.

I needed two months to feel confident enough to sneak into his house, balance between invisible laser beams, and take the mask, living a smiley in it's place, and all along that a program was running, transfering all of his money to his employees' accounts.

The previously deleted video of the car what proved he hit Hayden's brother was sent to the media in the meantime. His friends of course worth nothing, once they realized he lost everything what he had he was left alone, and ended up having to spend more than a decade in prison for the crimes commited in his factories, and for the crash..

From the money what we got for the mask we could start a new life in Europe, also an anonym charity organization for people in need, for kids who couldn't afford to go to school, for those who were hungry. Our centres now could be found all over the world from the US to Africa.

I wonder what Oliver would think about this... If he wanted to put an arrow into my heart because I used the wrong tools, after all I'm practically a criminal...

"I see Arthur showed you," Hayden said, stepping into the office, making me yelp out.

"What's this?" I asked, pointing at all the pictures, and papers in front of me. I almost put the pieces together but there were some missing details like what all this had to do with Hayden.

"I didn't want you to get involved... but now that sneaky old bastard showed you... I might need your catwoman moves," he winked at me, playfully throwing the bag of my food to me. "We're going to Zurich if you are in."


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Readers! I can't say enough how grateful I am for all the faves/follows, and reviews, thanks all of you!**

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS**

**CassandraBlake: Here it goes, hope you enjoy :) Thanks for the feedback! **

**Kim: Thank you for the nice review :) As for your question, no, she's gonna stick with Oliver but she might have weak moments through the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is from both POV of Felicity and Oliver. I hope you enjoy it, I found it a lot of fun to write.<strong>

**Please, leave a feedback if you can, thank you.**

**The mistakes are all mine, I apologize for them.**

"Go hifreann leat!" I swore angrily as I stumbled in one of the yarns what was spread out across the room, tiny bells placed on each and every of them, the tiniest touch enough to make them ring away.

"One week in Ireland, and you already curse like an Irish sailor," Hayden laughed out, shaking his head as he watched me from the middle of the room being all tangled up like a cat in granny's knots.

"You may find this funny but you aren't the one possibly ending up decapitated," I glared at him, stomped my way back to the start line of our little labirint.

"Relax, El... I know you can do this, just find your centre," he smiled softly, stepping up to me, his strong hands digging into my shoulders, trying to loosen my completely tensed muscles.

"Oh, thanks, Buddha, gonna be easy once I get cut into half," I rolled my eyes, a soft moan escaping my lips as his fingers dag deeper into my flesh.

I should be relaxing in Ireland instead of having now less than 72 hours to train myself to the point that I could confidently walk into a room, full of laser beams what not only trigger an alarm to the police but also a bunch of deadly dangerous antiquity execution divises.

After Hayden told me the story of that young boy on the photo, and his family I had no choice but to join him. The boy was 13 years old, and was abducted after his father found a huge pink diamond in one of the mines, and decided to keep it.

As usual, the rumuors about it spread quickly, and Jurgen Hesp, one of the most well known diamond saler got to know it as well. He was the owner of the mine where the diamond was found, not by name of course. Officially, he runs a completely legal business what doesn't include slavery, or blood diamonds but everyone knows better.

The boy's father asked for help from Hayden when he was there to open our new centre in Africa. The man was blackmailed. His son was kept as a hostage until he didn't hand over the jewel. The only problem was that he didn't have it anymore as it was stolen from him the day after he put his hands on it.

So the big plan now was to steal one of the world's most expensive piece of diamond from Hesp's house so we could bargain with him about getting the boy back. The only issue with that was that we needed to be very fast as we only have less than 3 days.

The plan had many layers, starting with my fast paced training to the point that I had to get close to Hesp, steal the codes for his safe -what he always wore on a bracelet- as cracking it would take 5 minutes 26 seconds, and I'd have no time for that once I was in. I had to steal the diamond, and the last step of course to negotiate for the boy.

"You're thinking way too much about this... Come on, I'm taking you out so you stop thinking you're gonna be the dinner for his dogs... Get dressed," Hayden said, pushing me towards my room.

"Wait... what? Dogs? You didn't mention there were dogs involved, you know how terrified I am of them!" I stared at him in disbelief. Maybe I should put on one of those suits what dog trainers wear... However, that would make it rather difficult to move as gracefully as a member of the royal family.

"Get dressed, El," he laughed, rolling his eyes as he changed his shirt, causing me to turn away blushing deeply. I might not have feelings for him but I'm still a woman with almost perfect vision, and I can't deny Hayden was more than well shaped.

"As always you don't take this seriously enough... I have to train, Hayden, I have to know that route with eyes closed!" Some things never change, and one of them is clearly, Hayden Smoak taking nothing seriously enough. We have no time to party now.

"Elinor, love, if you are this tensed, you're gonna screw up, and I like that pretty head of yours on your neck," he stepped up to me, putting his hands on my shoulder. "So now we're gonna do what I say, and visit Jasmin's pub so you can let go."

"I didn't know she opened a pub here," I noted, letting out a sigh as I turned to get dressed. After all, Hayden might be right, I need to stop thinking too much, or I'm gonna end up in Sleepy Hollow.

"Yeah, after her family got the money she had this trip all over Europe, and settled here, opening the pub," I heard him explaining from the other side of the door.

Jasmin was the daughter of one of the men who died in a factory. She was also a friend of mine even though we were quite different. She was a party girl, and well, that's certainly something what couldn't have been said about me but we got along well. It's gonna be nice to see her again.

* * *

><p>Isabel decided to go behind my back and started to bargain with this Hesp, and his future investments into the company. The background check about the man proved to be damn difficult. Somehow when Felicity was doing these things it seemed to be the easiest thing in the world. Maybe the secret was in her gracefully moving fingers.<p>

Fortunately, in the end the two of us with Diggle managed to dig deep into his life, and what I thought turned out to be true. The man was involved in all types of dirty busineses, such as blood diamonds, slavery, illegal art treasure deals, and so on.

Now instead of looking for our missing wheel, we are in Zurich, looking for Isabel so I can have a talk with her about how I disaprove to such acts.

They told us in the hotel that Isabel went to a nearby pub. It wasn't her usual scene but then it's also true we know nothing about the woman other than she likes jewels, and control.

The place was crowded, the loud music made it almost impossible to hear my own thoughts. Luckily it wasn't a club, the most could fit in the two middle sized rooms must have been around a 100 people. I started to look for Isabel with Diggs hot on my heels. My eyes quickly scanned through the crowd but I couldn't find who I was looking for.

"Oliver!" Diggle put a hand on my shoulder, yelling my name, trying to get my attention through the loud music. His mouth hang open as he stared towards the counter, shock written all over his face.

I followed his gaze, and all I could do was mirror his shock. On the counter there was Felicity dancing in a way what I'd have never in a life time imagined of her. Another young woman poured some liquor over length of the counter, setting it on fire. Felicity pulled herself up to a pole easily, her arms way more toned than I imagined. Maybe all the training had it affects.

A moment later some type of water system started up, and they were both soaked. Felicity's white tanktop soaked through completely, showing off her now surprisingly muscled stomach, and her red bra. Her long legs were barely covered in the denim shorts what she wore, moving in perfect rhythm with the music.

Even in my wildest dreams, I couldn't imagine Felicity to be like this. I always thought she might have a naughty part in her but seeing her all soaked, dancing like a pro on a counter was way beyond my imagination.

She seemed to enjoy herself right until the moment our gaze met. Her face fell, and she jumped off from the counter quickly. I shook myself mentally, realizing I had to catch her quickly now that finally we found her, even if not intentionally. She sure as hell owes an explanation for this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Readers! First of all, thank you so much for being so amazing with all the new faves/alerts, and for all the reviews!**

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS**

**Soraia: Thanks for the review, glad you enjoyed :)**

**CassandraBlake: Hope you like this chapter where they actually all meet! Thanks for the review :)**

**Finally, we're here, the meeting has arrived, and oh, it was fun to write this. I hope you're gonna enjoy as much as I did! Please, leave a feedback if you can, thank you :)**

**Mistakes are all mine, I apologize for them.**

For a second I thought I had one too many shots of tequila in the last few hours what probably was even true but my halucination of Oliver and Diggle being in Zurich, and not only in Zurich but in the pub of my friend, Jasmin turned out to be true.

I swear my heart stopped for a second as my eyes met with Oliver's gaze. I just couldn't believe they were here, couldn't imagine what led them to me, all the possible mistakes what I could have done run through my mind but I didn't make any.

I quickly jumped off from the counter, and tried to vanish in the crowd, not that I really thought it was possible to disappear from Oliver's sight but I could try. Maybe if I reach Hayden quickly enough, we could leave through some backdoor, or something.

I spotted Hayden quickly, his broad shoulders luckily was easy to find even among the hundreds of people. I started towards him, picking up a quick pace.

"We have to leave," I shouted through the loud music, putting a hand lightly to his shoulder. My jaw dropped, and landed on the nicely decorated stone floor as he took a step to the side, and I was face to face with Isabel Rochev.

"Oh my... She's the wife? This is gonna be interesting," she laughed, her voice full of cynicism as she moved her gaze between us.

"Hayden, we have to leave, now," I stated anxiously, looking around completely paranoid, expecting Oliver to turn up in his suit, and just give me that Hood look because I was playing with the fire.

"Go on, I'm gonna follow you in a second," he nodded only a look to my face was enough for him to see I was being serious. "The backdoor is that way."

I started quickly towards the direction where Hayden pointed to. I was still soaking wet, and most likely I looked like a panda as my make up wasn't waterproof but I could care less. The last thing I wanted was to Oliver meet Hayden, for one, I don't think they'd get along too well, and I really didn't want to explain myself about my marriage either.

Lost in my thoughts as I was pushing my way through the mass of people I bumped into something hard, almost falling back to my bottom.

"Felicity," Oliver said in a low voice, almost hissing as he caught my elbow so I wouldn't fall back. Diggle was there as well, scratching his head, his eyes saying I was in so much trouble.

"Oliver... Diggle," I nodded, trying to steady my voice as I pulled my arm out of his grab.

"Care to share what did you think when you disappear?" He asked angrily, his eyes almost spearing me up alive. "And put on some clothes for god sake." He added, taking his suit off, holding it out for me.

"Is everything okay, love?" Hayden stepped to me, pushing Oliver's hand away. Here it goes, I can already feel the testosteron overwhelm.

"Oh, I see, you met the happily married couple," Isabel arrived with a sneer spreading over her face.

Diggle almost choke on his chewing gum as he heard her words, and Oliver... well, his face gone blank, and just stared at me with no emotion.

"Wonderful, congratulations... love," Oliver said in a bitter tone, make me blush scarlet red. But then something clicked in my brain, and I just realized I had no reason to feel ashamed of whatever I did, afterall, I was a single, independent woman, and I owed him no explanation, especially not after the things he's done.

"Oh, I didn't know we were that close, or are you calling everyone that way now so you don't get confused?" I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest in defense.

"This is your answer Felicity? At least I'm not married!" Oliver screamed at me, throwing his hands to the air.

"Maybe we should go out, and talk about this somewhere calmer," Digg tried to step between us but no one was really paying attention to him.

"Not everybody can be a one night stander like you are," I yelled back at him, pointing to his chest angrily. There was a raging storm in my mind, and that rage was directed towards Oliver.

"Oh because it's just so much better to let your friends down, run away, and get married," he narrowed his eyes, lightly pushing my hand away from his chest as he stepped to me.

"Touch her again, and I'm going to rip your balls off," Hayden growled dangerously, pushing me behind his back as he stepped between us. Most certainly I knew Oliver would never touch me with a finger in a harming way but most certainly, I wasn't suprised by Hayden's reaction either. This is exactly why I didn't want them to meet. I can only imagine what would Oliver think about our plan as well.

"Wow, okay, maybe everybody should just calm down, and we can talk about this another time with clear head, maybe tomorrow," Diggle stepped between the two of them, nodding me to go.

"This is just too much fun, only silly little rich boys can have a fight over a worthless little assistant," Isabel laughed loudly as I started to pull Hayden away, and I don't know what got into me, I turned back, and punched her in the face so hard she fell back on someone who of course, took this as an insult, and then all hell broke loose, I just started a bar fight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear Readers! Thank you so much for being this awesome with all the reviews, and new faves/follows! You just make me want to do an even better job with this.**

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS**

**Soraia: Thanks for the feedback :)**

**Mili: Thank you so much for the nice review, I hope I made your day better as well :) You're right about the name though, it was silly of me not to keep that, I just didn't think about it when I started to write the story then I kind of didn't want to go back and correct it, my bad.**

**CassandraBlake: Oh, yes, he is :P**

**I hope you're gonna enjoy this chapter as well. I tried to make it a little longer as usual.**

**The mistakes are all mine, I apologize for them.**

"I can't believe you started a bar fight," Hayden laughed loudly as he threw a pack of frozen beans to me. My hand was aching quite badly after I did the unimaginable, and punched someone in the face. Of course Isabel deserved it, she had it coming for a long time. Worthless little assistant? I have more knowledge in the nail of my little finger than she could ever dream about.

"I know! Oh my god, do you think they're gonna arrest me?" I asked as the realization just hit me that all in all, I really did start a barfight. They could put me into prison, and just let me rot there!

"Elinor, if they didn't arrest you for playing Robin Hood then it's rather unlikely that starting a barfight would put you into jail," he laughed softly, watching me walking across the room. "What are you up to?"

"I have to find where Oliver stays," I sighed, rubbing my temple as I switched on my laptop. I can't help but wonder how the hell I ended up in a situation like this when all I wanted to do was to clear my mind, and now instead of that everything spinned out of control, and became even more complicated.

"I think what you have to do now is get some rest, you're going to need your energy for other things," he lowered his voice, nodding towards the yarn labyrinth set up in the other end of the room.

"Well, I think what you have to do now is stop telling me what to do," I answered in a bit of a harsh way. I was still a little angry with him and with myself as well. It was a stupid idea to go out to start with. I should have been here, practicing instead of getting into even more trouble.

"All I'm trying to say is that your man is a douche, you have to admit that," he groaned quietly, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Says the man who is just as much of an arsehole as him," I glared at Hayden in response. Yes, Oliver might have some issues but the last man who could say a word about him was my husband.

"I've changed, Elinor, and I could prove it if only you gave me a chance," he answered, pain echoing in his voice as he turned his back to me. That was low, I know... I know he's a changed man now. I just couldn't help but defend Oliver. He's been through a lot as well, and at the end of the day he was a good man, and I definitely didn't want to be the reason for his suffer.

Maybe it was a bad idea to go to Ireland. It was like opening the old wounds up again. I shouldn't have agreed to do the robbery either. This just gave too much hope for Hayden. I kind of start to feel like I'm the most selfish woman on this planet.

"I know, and I'm sorry... But Hayden what we had... You know that it can't be turned back, right? This... What we do here... I only agreed to this because of that boy," I looked up at him, his whole body tensed as he listened to me.

There was no going back for us, about that I was certain, and it didn't matter if Oliver wanted me, or not. I was hurt too much by Hayden. There was a reason why I had commitment issues myself. There was a reason why I didn't want to have attechments for a long time, not even friends.

All the pain caused by him made me become somewhat way more careful. However, I was happy that way, I didn't even think I needed anyone, my computers, my job made me happy. The first people who broke through my walls were Oliver and Diggle.

"Sure, go on and find your man," he replied, grabbing the key of the bike, and shutting the door behind him.

Nice job, Felicity. If I keep this up I could become a champion of pissing men off. I moved my gaze back to the screen, most likely the only stable thing in my life. At least my laptop can't be angry with me.

I quickly found the hotel where Oliver stayed, not surprisingly Isabel's room right next to his. I just hope I don't run into her. That would be awkward. God knows, maybe she wants to report what happened at the police. I could become a criminal on run! Not that I'm not already a criminal on the run if I think about it.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she got married!" I said in disbelief to Diggle as I paced up and down in the my hotel room. My encounter with Felicity was not anything I expected.<p>

I thought when we finally found her, or when she decided to come back, the issue would be gone as always. I didn'texpect to meet her in Zurich, or in a pub, let alone not with a ring on her finger. She didn't have a ring though... Maybe it was just some crazy Felicity way to punish me for my mistake with Sara. However, Felicity wasn't the punishing type.

"I'm sure she can explain, Oliver, we shouldn't jump into conclusions without knowing her side of the story," Diggle tried to cool me down, laughter hiding in his voice. I have no idea what he finds so damn funny. We might have lost Felicity for good.

"And she started a barfight!" I added in disbelief. I could imagine many things of Felicity Smoak but dancing on a counter with practically barely any clothes on her body, even those soaked, and then starting a barfight was never among them.

"You have to give her, she had a reason for that punch," he said, not even trying to hide his amusement. I have to admit it was entertaining in a way, and Diggle was right, Felicity had her reasons as Isabel kept dropping her bitter bombs on her quite often but still, this was Felicity we were talking about.

I didn't like what I saw, and I don't mean her surprisingly toned upper body, or her red bra, or how hew damped hair fall around her face, making her look even more beautiful, even with her make up completely ruined.

"We're talking about Felicity, Felicity Smoak, remember, Digg? Felicity who could spend hours sitting in front of a screen, and don't complain, not someone who goes around dancing in bars, and punching people. It must be this man affecting her in the wrong way," I growled, tossing a piece of paper away from the desk.

"Again, we know nothing about the situation, or about that man. I'm sure she can explain everything," Diggle watched me closely. How could be he this damn calm about this? She might be in danger. He was right, we knew nothing about this man, he may as well be a psycho.

Before I could answer there was a knock on the door. I sighed deeply before walking up to it, and open it.

"Oliver," there she was standing with her glasses back in place, framing her face nicely, her hair in the usual ponytail. This was more of the Felicity I knew then the woman who I saw a few hours ago. "Are you going to let me in?"

I took a step back so she could enter the room. It was time for her to explain herself, everything, her disappearing, getting married, ditching us, me as now I start to think me sleeping with Sara was just a good excuse to run away.

"Felicity," Diggle smiled at her, giving her a bear hug. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Could we get to the explanation part after your nice to see you again moment?" I asked annoyed, stepping up to Felicity. She looked up at me, her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't think I owe you anything, Oliver but fine. Like I said in the message what I sent you, I just needed some time alone," she said, her lips in a straight line, almost like she had to force herself not to shout.

"Clearly, you didn't manage to get that, right?" I said heatedly, refering to her newly found happiness with her husband. She blushed deeply but I wasn't sure if it was because her secret was revealed, or because she was so angry.

"Clearly, you have no idea about what happened but if you're so interested it was all an accident..."

"So it was an accident that you got married? You just woke up in the morning, and there was a ring on your finger, right?" I saw her wince as I yelled at her but I couldn't help it when this situation was trying even my patience.

"No, Oliver, what I meant was that it was an accident that I met my husband who I'm married to for years now!" she screamed back at me, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was married for years?

"Now that really is amazing, Felicity! What else are you hiding, hm?" I asked, not even trying to hide the rage in my voice. "You expect me to be completely honest with you, and it turns out you have a whole secret life! I don't even know who you are anymore," I said at last before I turned to leave, and shut the door behind me.

I couldn't stay in a room with her any longer. I was just too angry to be around her. She was married for only god knows how long, and she dared to make a scene about Isabel, and Sara. She had no right to act like that anymore. I truly meant when I said I didn't even know who she was anymore. One thing I can't forgive is lies.

* * *

><p>"Well, that went well..." I said quietly more to myself than to Digg as the door shut behind Oliver. Two out of two, I'm so damn good.<p>

"I'm sure he's gonna calm down... But he had a point as well, you just diappeared, and when you turn up it turns out you're married," Diggle explained, sitting to one of the chairs. I could tell he was tired, I felt the same way.

"I didn't plan this to happen, believe me," I sighed deeply, sitting to the bed, kicking my shoes off. This has been one long day.

"I can imagine that... Care to share the details?" he asked in his usual, nice and understanding tone.

"Only if I can get a coffee," I smiled softly. I really was in huge need of that coffee, that tequila party with Jasmin now decided to kick back.

I spent more than an hour telling my story to Diggle, of course, leaving the part out where I have to steal a diamond again. I was a little bit worried about what he'd think when he realized that I was actually a criminal but as always he was more than sympathetic.

"When did you plan to tell this to Oliver?" he asked when I finished.

"When he asked me to marry him?" I looked at him sheepishly... "I mean, I must have told him then..."

"Felicity... You know how fragile his turst is..." He was right, I knew that but Oliver wasn't the easiest man in the world to talk to, especially not when he was so angry with me.

"I'm going to explain everything when we got home," I sighed, staring at the ground. I needed some time to brave up to do that. "I'm going home in two day, three on the top. I just have to help Hayden with this Hesp question."

"Hesp? Do you mean Jurgen Hesp?" Diggle asked, concerned, raising an eyebrow. Oh, oh... I should stop talking in general.

"Yes... Do you know him?" I asked in a completely innocent way, trying to hide the fact I might have gotten caught.

"He's a dangerous man, Felicity... What have you gotta do with him?" He asked suspiciously, and my head started to pound again.

"Ahm... He's giving money for our organization, that's all... I'm sorry, I should go now," I stated quickly, starting towards the door, trying to get out of Diggle sight before he could interogate me.

"Are you sure is that all?" He called after me, and I just waved, mumbling a sure before I closed the door behind me.

Damn, I should put a lock on my mouth when talking to these two.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Readers! I apologize for the lack of update this week but hopefully, the new chapter will make up for it. There are gonna be more Oliver/Felicity in the next chapter, I promise, also hopefully, I'll be able to update sooner than this time.**

**Thank you for all the new faves/follows, and for the reviews as well :)**

**Please, leave a feedback if you have time. Thank you :)**

**Mistakes are all mine, I apologize for them.**

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS**

**Soraia: Thank you so much for this amazing feedback. You just made my day with it :) I only hope the rest of the story won't disappoint either.**

**CassandraBlake: I completely agree with you, Oliver can be a jerk... Especially, now with the whole Sara thing. I don't like how he treats Felicity like she was a kid, or like a pecial little pet.**

**P.S.: I can't hold it in... I seriously considered making Felicity end up with Hayden after the latest episode. The way Oliver treats Felicity is completely unacceptable, let alone the patronizing way Sara talks to her. And yes, as an Olicity fan I should have been happy with the whole "you're always gonna be my girl" speech but honestly, it was like Felicity was a cute pet, and Oliver threw her a piece of bone just because he felt he needed to. And I could rant about this for an hour but I'm going to stop now before I really do.**

I was doing my happy dance, humming "Happy" by Pharell Williams as I placed the diamond into my pocket when all hell broke loose. The wall sized window broke into pieces, and a tall figure stood in front of me in a blink of an eye. Panick got the best of me. I acted without thinking. I sprayed the liquid nitrogen out what I had with me to make the laser beams visible, not sure if I aimed well though, and kicked him where it hurts the most, only then I realized that it was Oliver, dressed as the Hood. Crap...

24 HOURS EARLIER

The night has come when we got to the last step before our little trip's most dangerous part. I was getting ready to attend the party at Hesp's mantion. My hair was died red with a temporar hairdyer. It was strange to look into the mirror and see the red locks falling over my shoulders but it was a necessity. Hesp admired red heads, and I needed to get close to him in order to get a copy of that key what he wore on his bracelet.

"Elinor, I got you the dress," Hayden called for me from the living room. The atmosphere was a little bit cold between us since yesterday. I knew I hurt his feelings but he was getting far too into the thought of having me back.

I walked out, my t-shirt still slightly damped by my freshly died hair. He was getting ready for the party as well, his back towards me. I knew him enough to realize it was easier for him this way, and he'd come around over time. I didn't want to push it so I just took my dress, and went back to the bathroom.

I gasped as my eyes fell on the dress in the box. It was a long bright red, deeply cut dress. I might like short skirts but this was... It was pretty but as I put it on, I had this thought that I looked like Nicole Kidman in Moulin Rouge, not whorish of course but still showing a little more than my usual style.

After finishing the last touches on my make up I walked out, feeling surprisingly confident, and graceful in the long dress. Usually, I don't wear such length because I'm too scared I'd stumble, and fall on my face.

"Try to remember to avoid your man," Hayden said with his back to me before turning around, and staring at me for a second.

"I won't forget, don't worry," I narrowed my eyes, blushing slightly as he practically undressed me with his eyes. Good job it was a mask party so I didn't have to be too worried about Oliver questioning me. However, of course I was still concerned that he'd be there. The last thing I needed was getting into another argument, or even worse, answering questions about my intentions at the party.

"God... I hate fighting with you, Elinor," Hayden sighed, running his hand over his hair. I don't think it's fair man can do that, and it doesn't hurt their look.

"I know, and we don't have to, especially not now," I walked up to him, and hugged him tightly. I loved Hayden with all my heart.

"Damn, you're stunning," he grinned, spinning me around. "Let's start out Mrs. Smoak."

* * *

><p>Hesp's house was of course full of rich people and beautiful women. But even I had to admit that I stood out in my long red dress as most were wearing dark colours. It took only five minutes for me to spot Oliver with Isabel on her side of course. I could only hope with my hair being a different colour than usual, and with the black and red shiney velvet mask on my face it wouldn't be that easy for him to see me.<p>

"Are you ready?" Hayden asked, softly putting his hand on my back as he saw Hesp getting close to us, his eyes clearly remaining on me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I nodded, swallowing hard as I knew what was coming. I wish there was a less painful way to do this.

"I'm sorry," Hayden whispered as Hesp got only a few feet away from us. "You stupid little whore, I let you in my house, and you're sleeping around with everyone, don't even try to deny it, I know everything," he yelled at me, causing everyone to stare at us.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't do anything, believe me, please," I said in a small voice, trying to look as terrified as possible, not that it was difficult as I knew what was coming in my way... Hayden's fist. I could tell he was trying his best not to hit too hard but it must have looked realistic. My jaw ached like hell as he punched me. I stumbled and fell back into the arms of no one else but Hesp. Good job, from both of us.

"Get him out of here," Hesp ordered his men, and Hayden was carried away while still cursing me loudly, making a huge scene about trying to get out of their hold to come back and beat the hell out of me.

"Are you alright?" Hesp asked, helping me back on my feet. My eyes met Oliver's, and I had this terrible feeling that he recognized me. My blood went cold as I stared at him. I'm making this through, whether he likes it or not, and maybe I was just paranoid, and he didn't even know it was me. "Miss?"

"Oh... ahm... yes, I think I just..." I said in a small voice, acting like I could stand on my own feet, making my knees shake. Men are just too easy to fool with the whole damsel in distress act.

"You might need to sit down somewhere quiter," Hesp said, starting to lead me away from the crowd. I glanced back at Oliver, and let out a sigh of relief. I don't think he knew it was me in the end as his attention was already back on Isabel.

Hesp opened the door for me, and I slipped in gracefully, thankful that I didn't have to see Oliver's angry face. I can only imagine the things what he'd say about this whole situation. But I don't need to be lectured now.

"Would you like something to drink, dear?" I nodded silently, not liking the overwhelmingly sweet tone of this man. I knew he was a slave keeper, someone who wasn't afraid to keep an innocent child as a hostage, and torment them for a piece of stone.

"Yes, please, that would be very nice," I nodded, managing to force a smile on my face. It was good to know that I wasn't entirely alone as I only needed to push a button on my watch, and Hayden would be here to rescue me.

My watch also included a tiny scanner so I could get a copy of the special key. The only thing what was needed to be done was for me to hold his hand in the right angle. It seemed quite easy. I should be able to do this while taking my glass.

Hesp turned toward me with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face, handing the glass to me. I knocked the glass out of his hand, pretending I was still shaking.

"God, I'm so very sorry," I wined, even pushing some fake tears out, hoping this would work without a flaw.

"That's alright," he mumbled in a little bit of a scary low voice. I grabbed his hand, and kept on with my act like that. I heard my watch making that heavenly "beep" noise, meaning the scanning was done.

"I can be so clumsy... I think it'd be better for me if I just went home before I ruin this wonderful evening completely," I mumbled, starting out of the room.

"Why don't you stay a little bit longer?" he asked, grabbing my arm, his grip a little bit tighter than what I liked.

"I have to go," I stated, trying to get out of his grip what he doesn't seem to loosen at all. My heart started to pound in my ears as I stared at this monster.

Fortunately, there was a knock on the door what saved me from further unpleasant things, such as Hayden having to stomp in and save my ass.

"Sir, the guests are missing you," a young pretty woman peeked in, reminding Hesp that lucky for me he got things to do.

"Have a good evening, and thank you for the help," I mumbled, quickly sneaking out of the room before he could realize what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Nice job, El," Hayden smiled at me from behind the laptop where I sent the picture of the scanner. I let out a small sigh, and smiled back at him, feeling safe again after my encounter with Hesp.

"Thank you," I replied, crawling into the back of the black van in a not so graceful way. I was just happy we were getting closer and closer to our final aim. Only a day and this should be over.

The hours seemed to drag so badly afterwards. We went back to Hayden's apartment when he tried to make me eat some junk food what he knew I liked but I couldn't swallow a single piece of anything. I needed to get ready for this mentally, afterall it's been a long time I broke in anywhere, let alone I had way more time to practice that time.

I changed into my break in suit, the now almost usual black pants with black long sleeve t-shirt, and black ballet. I put my hair into a tight bun, not a single hair can get out of it as that single hair could end up being my death sentence.

"You know, you look even hotter in this black suit," Hayden stepped up to me, handing me my headphone so we could stay in touch all along. Luckily, I have some liquid nitrogen with me so I'll be able to see the laser but it was still nice to know I was alone.

"You just want to get into my panties," I giggled what I really only do when I'm incredibly nervous but I believe my anxiousness was reasonable in the end.

"Always," he laughed softly, cupping my chin in his hands. "Thank you, love."

"I... ahm... Sure," I nodded sheepishly. I couldn't deny Hayden still had an affect on me, whether I liked it or not. "I have to go."

"Take care," he whispered softly, his lips almost touching mine but instead of that, he placed a soft kiss on my forehead, still enough to make me blush from head to toe.

Breaking in was actaully easier than I thought it would be. The house was highly secured of course but it got nothing what I couldn't hack. With my heart racing away I sneaked through the house, and quickly got to the main room where Hesp kept the diamond. I stopped for a second as the door opened in front of me, trying to stop my heart from falling out of my chest.

"Easy, El, just breath. You can do this just take your time," I heard Hayden's soothing voice in my ear, and did as I was told. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes for a few moments.

I used my liquid nitrogen spray to make the laser beams visible, and started to sing in my head. It seemed to work for me in the first round to sing Respect so that's what I chose this time as well.

My moves were slow, light and one would say surprisingly graceful from me. I entirely relaxed into my mission, my arms and legs were in complete sync, and I started to enjoy this almost dance what I was doing.

As my feet touched the floor after I moved over the last laser beem I smiled to myself, feeling proud that despite of the lack of time I was able to do this.

"I'm here," I whispered to Hayden, placing the machine what I had with me on the safebox. It would only take 33 seconds for it to open the box, and I can be out of here.

"Good job, Elinor," Hayden replied, and I could almost see the pride grin what he must have had on his face. "Get the diamond, and get out of there."

"Got it," I grinned as I opened the safe, grabbing the stone.

"Good, now get out of there, love," Hayden said, urging me. It was a little bit funny that now he was the one getting a little bit nervous even though, everything was alright.

"Just a second," I answered, smiling widely to myself.

I was doing my happy dance, humming "Happy" by Pharell Williams as I placed the diamond into my pocket when all hell broke loose. The wall sized window broke into pieces, and a tall figure stood in front of me in a blink of an eye. Panick got the best of me. I acted without thinking. I sprayed the liquid nitrogen out what I had with me to make the laser beams visible, not sure if I aimed well though, and kicked him where it hurts the most, only then I realized that it was Oliver, dressed as the Hood. Crap...


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear Readers! First of all, again thank you so much for all the feedback, the faves/follows, and the reviews, they mean so much to me :)**

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS**

**Soraia: Well, here it goes, I hope it doesn't disappoint. Thanks for the review :)**

**Pia: I'm glad you agree, I thought maybe I was overreacting because I like Felicity, and really dislike Sara lol But I really don't like the Felicity "she's so cute" line.**

**CassandraBlake: Thanks for the feedback again :) I don't like how Oliver acts either, and I definitely blame Sara as well. I hope they're gonna get over this soon. **

**I apologize that this chapter ends the way it does. I meant to write it way longer but then unfortunately, I didn't have the time for it, and I wanted to update so well this is a little bit short.**

**Please, leave a feedback if you have time. Thank you :)**

**All the mistakes are mine, I apologize for them.**

"Elinor?!" I heard Hayden's terrified voice shouting into my ears as I froze for a second, seeing Oliver falling on his knees. Even he can't do anything with a kick like that. I didn't know what to do, if I should expose myself, and help him, or just use that slight second to make him completely harmless. "Elinor, run!"

Yes, run, that was the smartest thing to do, run. What was he even doing there? Oliver wasn't supposed to be at the crime scene for god sake! I hope I didn't aim too well with the nitrogen spray as it would shatter his eyeballs. As I took one step, following Hayden's order I fell on my face quite hard. Oliver grabbed my ankle, and just pulled my leg out from under me. Panick grew in me. He's gonna put an arrow into my heart.

"Ankle grip," I mumbled to Hayden, desperately hoping he could come up with a plan. This should have been nice and simple, not me fighting Oliver.

"El, you're a street kid, just fight," Hayden commanded, trying to remind me of the times when I got into fights. However, those fights were against other girls, yes, some of them might have been stronger than me but they weren't highly trained killing machines like Oliver.

I managed to turn on my back as Oliver pulled me back, luckily, I didn't manage to stumble to the laser beams. I kicked towards him with full force, my feet landing on his chest, and I saw him fall back. I can't believe I did that, he must still be under the influence of my previous kick.

"Now run, through the laser, trigger the alarm, he won't be able to go after you. Go, El, now!" Hayden ordered me in a strong, no question type of voice.

I stumbled on my feet and started out as quickly as possible. Oliver was on his feet in a blink of an eye as well but then the alarm went off. Everything went red, and before Oliver could have taken a step after me all hell broke loose. All types of old metal torture stuff flew around. The sharp objects were hanging above my head and just behind me as I ran towards the door. Of course, it didn't stop Oliver from coming after me.

As I reached the door, I glanced back and saw him balancing between the forking objects. I had to get out of here quickly. Now that I triggered the alarm, it would only be about a minute before the whole police station would be here.

"The back door, El," Hayden urged me, telling me which way too go. Fortunately, I knew the only place wouldn't be locked would be the back door, right next to the safe room. Lucky for us the chef always forgot to lock the door.

I turned to the left, and quickly pushed the door open, breathing in deeply the fresh air. I knew I didn't have time to stop, not even for a second because Oliver was after me but I needed that air.

"The car is right behind the fences, where you left it, don't stop," Hayden said, knowing me enough to realize I was thinking too much even in a situation like this.

I nodded, not that he could see it but I did anyway, and started towards the fences. The huge pavement fence would have been difficult for me to crawl on but there was a huge cherry tree right next to it, and as a kid I did crawl on a lot of trees. As I pulled myself up to the lowest brench an arrow just flew right next to me, almost touching my face. Damn it, I have to be fast. I crawl on the tree as fast as possible, and jumped over the fence, hearing Oliver's steps behind me. Without thinking I jumped into the car what I left there waiting for me, and drove away.

"Are you okay?" Hayden asked anxiously, his voice full of concern as he most likely only heard my panting.

"Yeah... see you soon," I sighed, taking the headphones out of my ears. I didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment. I knew I'd have to convince him later it wasn't his fault that things got out of hand as we agreed he'd wait for me back in the apartment. But right now, all I could think of was how on Earth could everything spin out of control like this.

I couldn't stop my mind from thinking as I was driving around in the city. I couldn't believe that I actually had to fight Oliver. What was he doing there anyway? How was I going to explain this? Shouldn't have I told him right there when I realized it was him that it was me who he tried to kill, or whatever he was planning to do? If the trust between us was hurt before, now it was completely shattered, whether Oliver knew it was me, or not.

Realizing I had a quite valuable piece of diamond with me, I turned the car around, and started back to Hayden's apartment. He must be worried about me anyway. There was no need to have an argument with him as well. That was the last thing what I needed at the moment.

I felt incredibly exhausted as I got out of the car. Every step I took felt like I had some kind of piece of pavement on my feet. Though, it was more of a mental tiredness than a physical one, even if my body certainly got a huge adrenalin overwhelm tonight.

I couldn't believe what I saw when I opened the door, and stepped into the apartment. Hayden was flying across the room, Oliver hot on his heels. Before Oliver could get to Hayden he was back on his feet, kicking Oliver on the chest. I gasped in disbelief as I stared at them speechless. There were shattered pieces of the furniture everywhere, glasses, and bottles as well. The whole place was a mess, and it didn't seem like they planned to stop anytime soon. I knew both of them enough to realize, none of them would back down, and they both had the knowledge to kill.

My eyes landed on Diggle who stood in one of the corners, shaking his head in disapprovement but it didn't seem like he wanted to do anything about these two trying to rip each others throat out.

"Diggle, do something!" I screamed at him, not wanting to believe he'd just stand there, and let them do this to each other.

"I tried," he sighed, shrugging slightly, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Stop it!"

What is wrong with everybody? I screamed in my head. I can tell I'll have to be the one ending this nonsense. I stomped to the dresser, and reached for the gun what I knew Hayden kept in one of the drawers. I grabbed the gun, and tried my best to look as terrifying as possible.

"I swear I'm gonna shoot if you don't stop!" I threatened them but clearly, they were way too preoccupied with beating the hell out of each other to even hear what I was saying.

"Felicity, no!" Diggle started towards me but it was too late to stop me then, I fired to the ceiling, ending up covered in some wall pieces. But that did it. Hayden and Oliver stopped fighting finally.

"What the hell, Felicity? Give that to me!" Oliver stomped to me. His face was already showing bad bruises, I could only imagine what was there to be found under his shirt. I moved my gaze to Hayden who looked just as beaten up as Oliver, they definitely did a number on each other.

"Well, you didn't want to stop, I must have done something," I glared at Oliver, and then at Hayden. I was mad at both of them. Yes, things might have turned out a little bit different than either of us would have expected but this was unacceptable.

"He almost got you killed!" They said in union, pointing at each other angrily. If I weren't in such a crappy mood, I'd have even laughed at this but I wasn't in a funny mood, not after this night.

"You shouldn't have let her go there! I could have killed her! Anyone could have killed her, she can't defend herself!" Oliver shouted at Hayden, starting towards him again.

"Yes, you could have killed her because you didn't recognize her, and you also didn't teach her how to protect herself!" Hayden yelled back at him, and they were in each others face again. Only that this time I jumped in between them.

"Okay, both of you just stop!" I screamed, pushing their chest so I could put some distance between them. "This must stop!"

As they stood above me, panting heavily I felt like I was the food what was thrown into the lion's cave, and they were ready to eat me up alive. Once this was over I swear, I'm going to a real vacation, most likely to the North Pole so I can't run into anyone, and no one can find me, and I can't make an even bigger mess.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Readers! Oh my God, thank you so much for all the new follows/faves, all the amazing reviews, you're all so wonderful! This chapter might be a little short as well, I apologize for that but somehow that's how my mind seem to work at the moment.**

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS**

**Soraia: Thank you for the nice feedback again. Glad you enjoyed the part with Felicity actually fighting Oliver. I wanted to make it look somewhat realistic as I found, it would be weird if suddenly she became this cool martial art fighter so I got around it this way.**

**CassandraBlake: I know, I saw it all in my head, as he's just standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, and he's shaking his head lol Thanks for the feedback :)**

**Kim: I know, I know, I'm sorry about the short chapters. But I guess that's the price if I want to update everyday, I don't really have time more. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, too and thanks for the feedback :)**

**Feedback, good or bad is always welcome, please, leave one if you have the time. Thank you :)**

**All mistakes are mine, and I apologize for them.**

"What was he even doing there? And how did you know where to find us?" I asked Diggle quietly, rumaging around in the kitchen, trying to find the first aid kit. Oliver and Hayden both had not only bruises but wounds as well caused by various bits and pieces of the shattered wooden and glass chippings.

"Shouldn't the question rather be what you were doing there, Felicity?" he raised an eyebrow, leaning against the counter. I could do without this disapproval look but I had to admit it was well deserved.

"We should get back to them before they decide to start again, and demolish the entire place," I sighed, standing up from under the sink, and starting back to the room.

Oliver and Hayden were sitting at the two ends of the room, both of them staring out the window. I closed my eyes for a second, and took a deep breath, knowing this would be a bumpy ride if it hadn't been bad enough until now. I walked up to Oliver but he didn't react to my presence. His fist was closed tight, his nails digging into his palm as usually when he had to control himself, and put on a mask.

"Take your t-shirt off," I mumbled, sitting next to him, chewing on my lower lip anxiously. God, was it freezing, or it was just the atmospehere getting to me?

"Go, play doctor with your man, I don't need your care. However, I could do with an explanation," he said in a low voice, his whole body so tensed, I imagined I could even start hitting him wooden pole, and he still wouldn't wince.

"I'm going to explain everything if you take your t-shirt off," I said again, trying to even my shaking voice. I wasn't used to this emotional overwhelm anymore. I didn't settle anywhere because nothing worked out for me, and I didn't want to get close to anyone. I should have sticked to that plan.

Oliver growled quietly as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Fortunately, there wasn't any serious damage done. I saw a big bruise on his right shoulder, one at his left side. There might be some fractured ribs there but there was nothing I could have done about that. The only thing what I could actually do something about was the cut on his right arm. Most likely he got that from one of the shattered glasses.

"I'm gonna put some bandage to your arm... There isn't anything else what I could really do," I said quietly, taking his arm into my hand. I started clean the wound. Oliver was as tensed as I was touching a statue.

"So?" He asked irritated, pulling his arm away as I placed the bandage on the cut. I don't think he ever looked at me like this before, or didn't look at me to be exact.

"So... I stole a diamond to save a kid," I stated, walking to the other end of the room to take a look at Hayden's war wounds.

"Oh, I see... there are no need for more explanation, really, I understand it all now. You're a married master robber. I knew that all along," Oliver glared at me, not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"Don't talk to her like that," Hayden narrowed his eyes, an almost silent hiss escaping his lips as I started to clean the wound above his eyes.

"She's my partner who betrayed me so I talk to her anyway I want to," Oliver said heatedly, making my blood boil with anger as well. Betray was a little bit harsh choose of words as I wasn't the only one trying to keep the past in the past.

"And she's my wife so stop talking to her like she was a criminal," Hayden replied in a not any less rageful way. I was getting tired of them playing this whole game.

"Yes, she's your wife, and you shouldn't have let her broke into a dangerous man's house only to almost got killed!" There we go again, I groaned mentally.

"And she's happened to be in the same room as the two of you, and she can talk all by herself because she's also happened to be smarter than the two of you together," I said, surprising both of them with my harsh interrupt but what enough was enough.

"She has a point," Diggle said, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"Thank you," I grinned at him. At least someone didn't lose their mind completely.

"Alright, then tell me if you're that smart, Felicity what the hell did you think when you broke into Hesp's house?" Oliver asked in an annoyed tone, his eyes spearing me up alive.

"I didn't only think but I knew that I was completely capable of doing that job as this wasn't the first time when I had to do something like that," I replied in a not any less irritated voice.

"Oh, so this wasn't the first time? And please, do enlighten me how many times have you done this, hm? Is this your life now IT/master robber? And when did you want to let me know about this?" Oliver threw his arms into the air, jumping up from his seat.

"One time, Oliver, only one time and I had good reasons for it! And you shouldn't pretend like this is some kind of huge deal that I didn't tell you about it, I didn't tell because no one asked! You were never interested in my past, or in my personal life only now that it turned out that I might not be the cutie who you thought I was!" I stood up as well pointing angrily at Oliver.

"Of course, blame it on me now, it's all my fault," he sighed frustrated, turning his back to me.

"I didn't say with a single word that it was your fault, don't try to turn this around on me, Oliver. I only say that you didn't care, and even you have to admit that it's true. Let alone, I'm not the only one with skeletons in my closet," I glared at his back, seeing his hands in fist again, and his shoulders going all tense. "I'm sorry if this hurts you but this is the truth... I'm sorry that you have to get to know about my past like this but this is also me, and you'll have to accept that," I said, finishing my explanation. I don't think I owe anything more to him when he's been keeping secrets from us all along, and only God knows how many more he's got.

"And I'm sorry to cut in but did you manage to get what you went for, El?" Hayden asked quietly. He was right, that was way more important than any of this crap now.

"El? You even lied about your name?" Oliver yelled at me as he turned to face me. Why is a name so damn important now?

"Okay, you want to waste all of our time, and get the full story now? Fine... My name is Elinor Felicity White. I married Hayden here when I was even younger than I am now, and together we stole an incredibly valuable mask from the man who killed his brother, and was also responsible for many other lives what went wrong. We also stole all of his money, and gave it to the people whose life he made misarable... I married Hayden because I'm clearly attracted to damaged man, it's my personal flaw, I love them like I love you... I mean not love love as in in love, I mean I know it's all the same but..."

"How about now you'd rather just tell us about what's your plan?" Diggle smiled at me, I could tell he was holding back a laugh. At least one of us was having fun.

"We're gonna handle this tomorrow," Hayden stated, stepping next to me, giving that look to Oliver to don't even think about interfering.

"I'm not gonna let Felicity run into this alone, if that's what you think, you're clearly out of your mind. She's not trained for that type of danger," Oliver growled, sending a not any less nasty look to him.

"I'm not a child, Oliver, I can make my own decisions, I don't need your permission to do anything," I said, trying to make him see I wasn't as useless as he thought I was.

"Oh, yes, because it worked out so perfectly now as well that you went all lone warrior, and started to act up to his stupid plan," he huffed, making me blush deeply. It would have been fine if he hadn't interrupted.

"She's capable of many things what clearly you have no idea about," Hayden said, obviously, trying to make Oliver realize that he knew me way more than Oliver could ever dream about. Of course, this wasn't true. Hayden knew the old me, and Oliver... well, he knew the new me. Present and past Felicity weren't all that different, except for maybe the more real live action with my old self. "Let alone, she's not gonna be alone. I'm going to be with her."

"Oh sounds great, the ex junkie is gonna be with her," Oliver laughed in this incredibly bitter way, rolling his eyes.

My eyes widened as those words past his lips. I couldn't believe what he said. I wasn't surprised he knew about Hayden's past but that comment was just way out of line. He was going too far with this.

Hayden made a move to hit him again but I put a hand on his chest, stepping between the two of them, my own hands in fists, holding back the rage what I felt running through my body.

"I think it'd be for the best if you went home, Oliver," I said in a quiet but confident voice, and it was hard not to let my instinct get the best of me, and just slap him on the face. Hayden fought hard to get clean, and it wasn't something what anyone could take away from him.

"What? " He stared at me in disbelief, anger only God knows what he must have thought but I didn't even care. He went too far with that last comment, and I don't care if he was upset, or not, I was as well.

"You heard me... Go, please," I said, turning my back to him, closing my eyes as I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down.

"Fine, if that's what you want, I leave," I heard him saying angrily before he stomped to the door, and shut it behind him.

"I'll go with him," Diggle said quietly, and I nodded. "It's gonna work out, Felicity, he'll come around."

"Sure," I sighed, not entirely certain if anything is ever gonna be the same as it was before. We both made mistakes, and now I just don't know if we can move on from this.

"Let me know that you're okay, alright?" Diggle asked softly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course," I smiled at him half heartedly. At least he still cared if I lived or died, and not only about my so called betrayal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear Readers! I apologize but again, I didn't really have the time for anything longer today, and it's getting late as well to think so I still hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for the new follow/faves, and the reviews, they always make my day brighter :)**

**Please, leave a feedback if you have the time. Thank you so much :)**

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS**

**CassandraBlake: Thank you, glad you enjoy what I do :) And yes, I think he's an *ss, big time, and he should pull his head out of there as Felicity would say :P**

"I don't think Felicity was happy with you putting a bug on her so you could keep an eye on her," Diggle sighed as we settled on the jet plane.

"I don't think she seriously thought I'd leave her alone in a situation like that," I knew she wasn't happy when she found the bug but I couldn't let her run into that type of danger without backup. She could say whatever she wanted, I didn't like this Hayden. He was an ex junkie, also an ex convict, not the type of company what I liked her hanging around with. I couldn't even imagine what made her marry someone like that. But then there were many things what I couldn't have imagined of Felicity before.

In the end their plan worked out perfectly though. Hesp gave them the kid without hesitation when he realized that would be the only way he could see his precious diamond again. I had to give it to them that it wasn't entirely crazy to do what they did but that didn't make it right. She could have just called me, and ask for help. We could have found the kid together without her having to risk her life.

"Maybe she thought you trusted her enough to trust her judgement as well," Diggle said, giving me that look what he always did when he disagreed with me, or thought that I was wrong about something.

"Trust her, and her judgement? At the moment I don't even know which one is more difficult," I huffed in annoyance. She betrayed that trust. Felicity was the last person in the world who I thought would be capable to do that. I did trust her with all my heart, and it turned out she wasn't who she said she was. How was I supposed to just go on the same way as before?

"Did you think about maybe she was just worried about how you would react? Or that her past like now would complicate everything? You know she has rather difficult times behind her, and just like you do with many things, she didn't want to bring it up," if that was the case she could have said so like I did. It isn't that hard to just say you don't want to talk about something.

"I didn't lie about who I was, Diggle," I growled, trying to make him see my side of the story as well. This wasn't easy on me. Felicity was one of the only stable point in my life, someone who I didn't have to hide my true self from but now that seemed to shake as well.

"No but you lied about many other things... Not even mentioning when you left us here after the divice went off," he said in an almost lecturing tone. "Can you imagine what she went through then?"

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him, not getting what he was talking about. I thought it would have been bad at the time with half of the city disappearing, and with the riots but she was smart enough to stay away from those parts of the city where she could have gotten hurt. Other than that even the company was running even if not entirely the same way as before.

"I'm talking about Felicity blaming herself for everything what happened, and I'm talking about the countless of terrible nightmares what she had afterwards," he said, shaking his head as he thought back of those days.

"That's nonsense, it wasn't her fault," How would have been that her fault? It was no one's fault but mine, I should have stopped the whole thing but I didn't, it got nothing to do with her. And what kind of nightmares? Why didn't I know of all about this?

"I know, and you know as well but she didn't," he sighed, glancing out of the window as we took off. I didn't know she had issues at the time but then I left before I could check if she was alright.

"That still doesn't justify her actions now, or that she kept her past away from us," I couldn't get over the fact she lied to me. Everything was always nice and simple with her, and now that was lost.

"The only thing she went on the wrong path with was not telling us about her past... But didn't we all do that? Don't you still have secrets, Oliver? Even I wouldn't have told about Deadshot, and my brother if you two didn't figure it out," Digg explained, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He might have had a point but that didn't change the fact that Felicity wasn't who I thought she was. "Let alone she was right when she said that no one asked her about her past, or her personal life."

"I told her she could talk to me about whatever she wanted to," I groaned frustrated. I felt like Diggle was trying to push this on me like I was the one who did something wrong even though, this time it was Felicity who messed up big time.

"And when should have she done that? When you left, or when you came back, and Sara turned up as well, or when you had your hands full of the case of your mother, or with the company, Isabell?" He might have a point. I didn't have time for anything lately, especially not for Felicity. I thought she was alright, she is always alright like a happy little ray of sunshine. That's what I loved about her so much that she always brough light into my life. She was the only person who could always make me smile.

There were no words afterwards. I welcomed the silence. It became my friend a long time ago. I loved and hated the times when all I could hear were my own thoughts. Sometimes I loved those moments because they helped to clear my mind, and sometimes I hated them because all I could think were all the horrible things what I've been through.

This time I was happy for the time what I could spend with the thoughts in my head. I needed some time to think this through. Everything what happened in the last few days was like a nightmare. When I realized Felicity was married... it was like a punch into my stomach, knocking the air out of my lungs. My Felicity married? It sounded completely impossible. When it turned out that it was all true, it got even worse.

The fact that I saw her with this man, Hayden only made me angrier. He was all over Felicity without actually touching a hair on her. I could tell by only his look that he was still madly in love with her, and I didn't like that at all. He wasn't good enough for someone like her. Felicity deserved better, someone who could keep her safe, and happy, not this drug addict criminal. She deserved the best, and that's why I didn't want to get closer to her in a romantic way.

I hated to see her face, how hurt she was when she realized that I slept with Isabell, or on that videotape where she saw me with Sara. I didn't intend to cause her pain. I was hoping to keep distance from her but along that line something started to grow between us, and in my point of view, it would have been foolish to act up on those feelings. Felicity was way too important for me. I don't even know what I would do if something happened with her.

I couldn't look into the mirror if something happened with her under my watch, or because of me. I tried to make her understand that, I tried to be honest about it but that wasn't enough. After everything what happened in the last few days, I had no idea what I was supposed to do with this situation.

I was angry with her for so many reasons, for the lies, for her being married but mostly for getting herself in danger. What was she even thinking? I still couldn't believe she actually almost beat me, or to be fair she did. It actually made me smile to think about how well she fought, and used her highly limited fighting knowledge to beat me. But this didn't mean that I was happy about her doing such thing. I'd rather just have her safe in the lair, doing the IT help for me.

I could only hope she'd be coming home soon so we could talk everything over. Of course, I was still angry with her and the unselfish thing to do would be to use this to actually say goodbye to her, saying that I couldn't trust her anymore but that would be a lie... Even after all the secrets she hid she was still Felicity, and I needed her, I couldn't let her go, not like this, not yet... maybe another day when I wouldn't be this selfish to risk her life only to keep her around for the smiles what she gave me, and melt my heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear Readers! Thank you so much for the new faves/follows, and reviews, you can't even imagine how grateful I am for them. As for this chapter... I hope you like it, tried to make it a little longer. Hope it gives a nice weekend for all of you :)**

**Please, leave a feedback if you have the time, thank you :)**

**All mistakes are mine, I apologize for them.**

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS**

**Joel: He'll come around sooner, or later, don't worry. Thank you for the feedback :)**

**CassandraBlake: Thanks for the feedback :)**

**Soraia: No worries, I understand completely but I'm glad you're back :)**

Standing at the airport, ready to take off with Hayden at my side was a way too familiar sceen for me. As the first time, I felt this almost undescrible pain in my heart as I looked at his sad face, his eyes boring into the distance, knowing I was ready to leave again. From all the things what happened in the last few days, this was the one what I regretted the most that I opened up the old wounds again.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to Ireland?" He asked lightly, putting a lock of hair gently behind my ear. "I promise I won't go home so you can have come relaxing time."

The offer was tempting there was no doubt about that. However, I had to be rational. At the moment even though I'd have loved to have some me time I had to face the consequences of my previous actions. I could only hope that it would be easier to talk this over with Oliver than I thought it would be.

"The offer is more than generous but you know I have things to deal with at home," I smiled at him softly, pulling him into a big hug.

"You know my door is always going to be open for you," he sighed, burying his face into my hair as he hugged me back tightly.

"Thank you, Hayden," I placed a soft kiss on his cheek before I turned to leave towards the gates. I wish I had the privilege to travel on a personal jet like Oliver did. I hope there wouldn't be crying babies, or drunk people on the plane as I really wasn't in the mood to put up with that. I planned to use these long hours, spent on the plane with trying to clear my mind. Hopefully, this plan would work out better than last time, and no one was about to hijack the plane.

In the end my plan didn't work out but luckily, not because a terrorist got on the plane with me but because I passed out in about five minutes once we took off. I slept almost all the way through Starling. I wouldn't have even thought that I was that tired that I could actually sleep almost half a day. There was nothing suprising about that though, the last few days were anything if not exhausting.

After I sent a mail to Diggle that I landed in one piece my first trip was leading home. As I opened the door and looked around I instantly sensed that something was out of place. I glanced around, and I could tell that someone was at my place while I was away. I shook my head, and walked in, thinking it must have been Oliver trying to find some kind of trace what would have led to me. There was nothing surprising about that after all.

I left my suitcase next to the couch, not even bothering with packing out. I was still way too tired, and I still had a difficult time awaiting for me with Oliver. I didn't really mind anyway, it took me a whole year to pack out in the first round as I didn't plan to settle here, or anywhere to be fair.

I pushed the well-known buttons for the lair, and the door opened in front of me. I peaked in, trying to see if Oliver or Diggle was there but the place seemed to be abandoned when I arrived. I was thankful that I could be alone a little bit. It was nice to switch on the computers, and listen to their quiet buzz. For a long time only these machines could give me peace. They were nice and simple, if you were good with them, they returned the gesture, and were good to you as well. There was no emotional complication with them, and that I was thankful for.

I must have been in the lair for like an hour when I heard the door open. It was Oliver. He stopped for a second, just staring at me from the top of the stairs. A shiver ran over my spine as his eyes bored into mine, and I blushed deeply.

"Hey," I said quietly, forcing a smile out. I wasn't certain what I was supposed to say. Should I just tell him right away that we needed to talk, or should I wait until he mentions it?

"You look tired," he said, walking down the steps slowly in that predatory way he could do these things.

"Is that the polite way to say that I look like crap?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, tucking a lock of unbehaving hair behind my ear. "Because you really don't have to be polite about it, or anything, you can just tell me, I know I must look terrible, and you're used to women always looking perfect around you..."

"Felicity, you look tired that's all what I meant," he cut into my rant, making me stop, and drop my eyes to the floor. His voice a little bit harsher than I was used to even if not offendingly harsh.

"I see," I nodded, not entirely sure what I was supposed to say. I felt awkard about being in his presence. It was like there was an elephant in the room but both of us refused to acknowledge it.

"Look, I only come to see if you were okay because Digg said you got back but I have some things to deal with at the company so I'll see you around," he said, turning away as he finished.

"Oliver," I called after him, jumping up from my seat, following him in a quick pace. I didn't know what I could say but I didn't want this weird atmosphere to go on between us. Whether we wanted to, or not we must talk about what happened.

"Yes?" He turned to me, raising an eyebrow as I almost bumped into him. I always had issues with using my inner breaks.

"Ahm... How about... we have a dinner? With some take out, nothing fency you know like Chinese, or pizza..." I wasn't sure if he was happy with that idea, it's hard to tell when he stares at me blankly. "I didn't mean as a date of course... Not a dinner date, obviously that would be stupid but like here... How about we have a dinner here?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you at 9 then" he nodded, and even though he was trying to hold it back but his eyes gave the smile to me what made my knees shake. Maybe it wasn't a lost cost to try and work this out between us.

"Good, good, I'll be here," I grinned at him, nodding, clapping my hands as I walked back to in front of the computers.

The hours passed quickly. I had butterflies in my stomach all afternoon, and couldn't help but kept checking the watch in every five minutes. It wasn't a date but this was an important meeting for me. It was important because now I got a chance to hopefully, explain everything without one of us, or both of us starting to scream at the other.

I ordered the food at half past 8, got a little from everything. I found food could lighten the atmosphere even at the worst times so I was hoping that maybe it would help this time as well.

It was half past 9 when I first tried to call Oliver. I wasn't certain if I should be worried, or annoyed that he didn't turn up in time. Maybe he got something important to do. Maybe he was saving the city. What else reason would be for him not to answer his phone?

"Oliver?" I looked up, my heart almost jumping out of my chest as the door opened.

"No, it's only me," Diggle smiled at me kindly, sitting next to me, stealing a slice of pizza from the box.

"Have you heard about Oliver? He should have been here by 9," I mumbled, pouring some wine into my glass.

"Really?" Diggle coughed, glancing away as he took another bite of his pizza. Why was he acting that strange? Did Oliver get into some kind of trouble?

"Really..." I said, raising an eyebrow, putting my glass down. "Do you know where he is?"

"Look, Felicity, you shouldn't misunderstand this but he's with Sara at a family dinner at the Lance's," he said, trying hard to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. "He must have forgotten your dinner date, I'm sorry."

I swallowed hard, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes, not certain if they were the result of my anger, or my disappointment. I thought this to talk about what was going on with us was important for him, too not only for me. But in the end I wasn't all that surprised that he acted like this, and that he threw everything away when one of the Lance girls called him.

"That's alright... I'm tired anyway," I shrugged, giving a small, not too convincing smile to Diggle as I drank up the last remains of my wine. "I think I'll just go home."

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked, and I could tell my act of not caring about Oliver forgetting about our time together didn't really work.

"No but thank you... I think it will do good to get some fresh air, too much wine, you know," I waved as I walked out of the door.

I pushed my way through the crowded club. All I wanted was to get some air into my lungs as I could feel my emotions overwhelming me. All those people pushing me around didn't help in the least. I felt like I could scream in frustration. The bottle of red wine what I had also didn't do any good for me. I don't think my stomach agreed with it.

I took a deep breath as I stepped out from the club, feeling relieved as the cool air touched my burning face. Rain was pouring down quietly and as always, I didn't have an umbrella with me. But I didn't care. I was happy to feel the rain drops on my skin as I started to walk home. The weather fit my miserable mood but somehow still, the rain... it made my mood less horrible. It reminded me of how everything could be washed away in only a second.

What was I even thinking that dealing with whatever happened between us would be as important for Oliver as it was for me? I shook my head mentally, thinking about how silly it was of me to imagine there might have been more going on between us. He was my friend, and he was clear when he said he didn't want our relationship to turn into something more. He only said it in a way what I misunderstood because he tried not to make things awkard between us, and foolishly, I didn't realize it.

I pulled my coat tighter on myself as I was walking down the street. There was no one else around, and still I felt like someone was watching me. I took my glasses off, wiping them so I could see better. I glanced around but there was no one to see. It was only me on the street what wasn't surprising at this area.

Most likely I was just imagining things. Working with the Hood has this type of reaction out of me. Nightmares, paranoia, nothing outstanding while working with a vigilante, I guess. However, maybe Oliver was right when he said I should have moved out of here. But I loved this place, and the people here, even if it wasn't the safest district to live at.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe I forgot the dinner with Felicity. It was so damn stupid of me. How could I forget that? I hope I still find her in the lair. We must talk. I want to know what's going with her. We need to talk this through. What she did was wrong on so many levels I couldn't even find the words for it but she was still Felicity, and maybe Diggle was right if only I gave her a chance to explain.<p>

"Felicity," I called out for her as I ran down the stairs, hoping to see her pretty blonde head in front of the screens.

"Nah, it's still just me," Diggle shook his head, giving me that 'Oliver, you messed up again' look. "She went home."

"Oh... I see," I nodded, running my eyes through the box of food. There were at least 5 Chinese, same amount of pizza, a bottle of empty wine. I hope she didn't drink that alone.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Diggle raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah... Maybe I'll go, and talk to her," I said, starting out so I could catch up with her, or just go to her place, and explain that I had something important to do.

"You do that," Diggle smirked under his nose, watching me running up the stairs, taking the steps by two.

I was at Felicity's in only about ten minutes. I parked my bike in the alley next to the building where she lived at. I still didn't like this area. If it was up to me, she'd be out of here as soon as possible but she had to be damn stubborn about staying her. I don't even know how she didn't see how dangerous this was. We'll have to talk about this as well.

I walked up the fire escape to her second floor apartment. She was sitting on the couch, switching from one channel to the other on the tv, getting frustated by it and just dropping the remote next to her.

I was about to knock on the window, not meaning to be some kind of peep, and invade her personal space when someone knocked on the door. Felicity rolled her eyes as she stood up. I had this feeling she thought it was me behind the door. I couldn't help but growl when I saw who it was. Behind the door there was no one else but her husband.

He said something to her, most likeley trying to explain his sudden appereance, and she nodded. They talked some more right in the door. Felicity shook her head, biting her lip, glancing away and closing her eyes. I didn't like how he touched her, tilting her chin so she would look up at him.

The next thing knocked the air out of my lungs. He kissed her, and she didn't seem to mind. Her body moved to his without any hold back, her arms wrapping around his neck as she deepened their kiss. I punched the wall in front of me, feeling the pain from my knuckles going through my body. I had to let the anger out somewhere. I couldn't watch this. I saw more than enough.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear Readers! Thank you so much for the new faves/alerts, and for all of the amazing feedback you gave me again! I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter as well :)**

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS**

**El: Indeed, males are just males :P Thanks for the feedback!**

**Isa: Yes, ma'am, here it goes lol Hope you like it! Thanks for the feedback :)**

**Soraia: It really is something what I could see Oliver doing, "just forget"... Oliver always finds a reason to be mad though... Thanks for the review :)**

**CassandraBlake: It's anything but mean... I think anyone would agree that he deserved to see. Thanks for the feedback :)**

**Please, leave a feedback if you have time.**

**All mistakes are mine, I apologize for them.**

I was sitting in front of the monitors in the lair, wondering how I should react when Oliver finally decided to show his face. I was still angry with him for setting me up last night. And if things haven't been complicated enough with him, Hayden decided to jump on the messed up train as well, and come to Starling. He said he was only here so we could finally get divorce, and I wouldn't have issues because of our marriage anymore but I knew better.

Let alone, I did something absolutely foolish last night. I was upset, and slightly drunk when Hayden turned up at my door, and he was so caring, so concerned about me... It felt so nice to finally be treated like a woman instead of as just IT departmant. I wasn't thinking straight, and I kissed him. Fortunately, I stopped before anything more happened but I was so mad at myself. Hayden didn't deserve to be treated like this. He deserved to be loved in a way I couldn't promise him anymore.

After my misfortunate kiss with him, I told him that it would be better if he stayed in a hotel so we could avoid further temptations and misunderstandings. The last thing I needed was for another man complicating my life. Maybe I should go back to be just IT departmant, I seem to have more luck with machines than with men.

"Good morning," I said, turning in my chair to see who arrived to the lair. It was Oliver as gloomy as ever. However, I thought I should have been the one having the angry 'I'm not talking to you' face, not him. I wasn't the one who set him up, let him wait hours for me to turn up only to realize that I got something more important to do with my ex, and my new lover, or whoever Sara was for him.

I took a sip from my double caramel latte, glancing at him from under my lashes as he took his t-shirt off. He had his back to me but I could tell something was bothering him. It was easy to tell that only looking at his back... One of his scars always seem to pull to the left a little when he was tensed... Not that the silence treatment wasn't enough of a give away.

He grabbed one of the sticks what he used to pull himself up on that awesome training stuff what we had here. I always loved watching how he was doing that. Nothing gave such a perfect view of that body of Oliver Queen as that. It always brightened my day when I could watch him. However, now he even managed to ruin that fun part of my day. If he wanted to play the hurt so he wouldn't have to apologize for screwing me over yesterday then be so. I won't even look at him.

Of course, this decision that I would just let it go, and act like he wasn't even there didn't last too long. The usually relaxing noise of metal hitting metal now annoyed me to know end. It echoed through the lair like a sound what was mocking me.

"Don't you have something to say?" I asked in a more than irritated voice, standing up from my seat, and walking to Oliver.

Instead of answering he pulled himself up again like I wasn't even there. What the hell did he think of himself? I couldn't understand why he acted like this. It was like I did something terrible to hurt him. Was he still mad at me for what happened in Zurich? If so why didn't he say something? Let alone he seemed to come around yesterday. What was this sudden change again?

"Oliver!" I raised my voice, angrily, putting my hands on my waist. His mood swings were giving me a headache. His behaviour was completely unacceptable, and I'd make him realize that.

"I heard for the first time, and the answer is no," he said, or I should say almost growled as he jumped off, and passed by me.

"How did your last night go?" I asked, following him hot on his heals. I believe I'd deserve an apology, and that was the least.

"I'm sure not as well as yours," I frowned for a second, feeling completely confused. He couldn't possible think that I'd wait for him for hours, right?

"Disappointed, frustrated, upsetting... Do you want me to go on?" I asked, following him around as he paced up and down. "Could you just stop for a second?"

"And here I thought it ended quite hot," he huffed, turning to me. I took a step back as he looked at me. His eyes were flashing with rage. I felt completely lost as I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What?" I stared at him confused. My night was anything but hot after Hayden left, I let out whatever my stomach contained, and I fell asleep. If throwing up was hot for him then he had issues.

"You know, I thought I could trust you, that we were honest with each other but clearly, you have serious lying issues, and I don't like that, Felicitly," he glared at me as he took a step towards me. My face was burning with anger. How dare he? I might have lied about my past but I wanted to talk that over. He was the one who didn't even give me a chance to explain myself.

"Lying issues? Are we still talking about what happened in Zurich, or is it something else? If you're angry with me for something then say so, Oliver. You know I might be smart but I'm not a mind reader," I said, stepping up to him, pointing at his chest angrily.

"That's the richest, that you don't even know," he snorted, shaking his head.

"No, Oliver I have no idea what horrible thing I must have done to anger you again," I couldn't believe he couldn't blurt out what his problem was.

"I have more than enough people lying to me in my life there was no need for one more. You know, maybe we should stick to be strictly business when it comes to you, and me. It should have never been more," I felt like I was slapped across the face as he said those words. We might have had some complicated days behind us but I thought we could get through this together, as friends, if not more.

"Hey," Sara stepped into the lair, walking down the stairs slowly. We were standing there, both of us panting heavily as we stared at each other. "Is everything okay?"

"As good as it could get," I said quietly, still staring at Oliver. "If you excuse me... I suppose you don't need me now," I said, heading for my bag. All I wanted was to get some fresh air. I didn't understand what his problem was. Yesterday it seemed like he was willing to work through our differences caused by my past. I had no idea what could have possible changed in less than a day.

"No, you aren't needed, Felicity," Oliver said in a confident voice what rather sounded harsh to me, even though I could tell he was trying to hold back because of Sara.

"Good," I nodded, heading up the stairs. The only noise in the lair, were my shoes clicking against the steps in a quick rhythm.

I opened the door wide and bumped right into Diggle. I didn't want to talk to him now, so I just passed by him. I heard him calling after me but I'll just let Oliver try and explain what happened. I wasn't needed afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Sara, would you mind if I had a few words with Oliver?" Diggle smiled kindly at Sara, who nodded, and went to the other part of the lair to get busy. She started to train with a knife in her hand, beating the wooden statue we had down there.<p>

"What the hell is going on again?" Diggle asked quietly in an annoyed voice as he pulled me further from where Sara was practicing.

Why was everyone asking me that? It was one thing that Diggle had no idea about how deep Felicity's lies ran but her? How could she act like nothing happened? Like she was all innocent even though, I saw her yesterday. But instead of telling me the truth she just gave me that accusing look for not being there last night.

"Nothing," I growled. If anyone had explaining to do it was Felicity, and not me. I was tired of these interrogations.

"I saw Felicity's face, and I see yours as well, so don't tell me it's nothing, Oliver. Did you fight because of last night?" I rolled my eyes as he was pushing for informations.

"She lied again," I said, angrily. I couldn't believe she made me believe she was a harmless cute little girl.

"About what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he sat to the edge of the table.

"About her husband... I saw them together. God knows, maybe they want to steal my money next," I snorted, grabbing my bow, playing an arrow into it.

"You can't possibly think that," he huffed at me as I let the arrow fly through an apple what Felicity left there.

"I'm done with this topic, Diggle," I stated, reaching for another arrow.

I didn't want to think about Felicity anymore, or about her past, or about her husband, or about what she could still hide from us.

* * *

><p>My bag of course had to die at the worst possible moment. It broke in the middle of the street, and all my stuff rolled around the street. Faboulous, I groaned mentally as I crouched down to pick my stuff up. This day was certainly going in a wonderful way. If all of this wouldn't be enough I still had a strange feeling that someone was following me.<p>

I saw a dark man on the other side of the street, and I could swear that I saw him last nigth as well when I left from the club. I pushed my glasses up on my nose to see better but I could only catch his back. I shook my head mentaly, thinking it was silly of me, and that I was just hallucinating. My nerves were thinner than they should have been. I still almost jumped out of my skin as my phone started to ring.

"Hey," I answered it, rubbing my temple as I stood up, glancing around one more time. I was getting ridiculous with this paranoia.

"Hey El... Is everything okay?" Hayden asked concerned at the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I'm just being me, don't worry," I laughed softly, rolling my eyes, convincing myself that none was following me, and I was just being a girl.

"Alright... Look, I have a surprise for you," he sounded as excited as a kid.

"Hayden..." I sighed, not entirely certain if it was a good idea to accept anything from him. I didn't want him to have false hope. I knew it would be more difficult after that kiss what we shared yesterday.

"Don't be a party crasher, Elinor, I promise you'll like it and you need this..." he said, and I couldn't help but smile. "I'll get you chip mint ice cream, and you can tell me about your day afterwards." Maybe it wouldn't hurt to see what he was up to.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear Readers! Thank you so much for the new faves/alerts, and for all the reviews, those feedbacks mean more than you'd think. I know this chapter isn't exactly a master piece but I hope it's still going to be enjoyable.**

**Please, leave a feedback if you have the time. Thank you :)**

**All mistakes are mine, I apologize for them.**

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS**

**Sayashi: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the feedback *laughs* It made me quite happy to see that you like Hayden as well, and it made my day you called them "Haylicity". You're right and Oliver shouldn't treat her the way he does but well, maybe he'll come to his senses when he realizes what he could lose. Unfortunately, I think I'll have to make you sad though. I wish I had the time to write two endings for this story but I'm already having issues with wrapping this up as it is. Originally, it started out as a one shot, and it slowly got out of control, not that I mind as it's very enjoyable to write it. However, to have two endings I'd have to change way too many things in the last few chapters, and I wouldn't have the time for that. I'm sorry. But thank you so much for the amazing review. I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story as well :)**

**Isa: I hope you're going to like it, I think it's very fitting. Diggle is always the voice of reason for me, one of the reasons why I love him so much. Thanks for the feedback again :)**

**CassandraBlake: Thank you so much for the constant feedback :)**

**Soraia: He's a runner if you ask me, and that hasn't changed, not even on the island. Most certainly, I agree with you about Felicity's happiness, and that Oliver should grow up, and stop acting like a brat. But maybe over time... Thanks for the review :)**

Oliver entered the lair, making this huffing noise as he looked at me with clear surprise on his face as I pulled myself up, jumping from one level to the other, higher and higher. Those type of noises were the only ways of communications between us, except for the times when he was picking up on me for not doing my job as fast enough as he thought I should have.

I jumped off, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around my neck, collapsing to my chair. I laid my head back, and closed my eyes, wiping some sweat off from my forehead. A few months ago I wouldn't have thought that I'd be able to do such things ever.

"That's it?" Oliver raised an eyebrow, amusement in his voice as he passed by me. He could talk, what a wonderful improvement. Maybe I should note this day in my calendar. Only God knows when this would happen again.

"You want to see more?" I glared at his back as he rummaged around in one of the shelters. I think it was definitely something what I could be proud of. I wouldn't let him ruin what I achieved just because he decided to be angry with me for the rest of our lives. "Fine, let's fight."

"What?" He turned to me with this 'you're crazy' look on his face. He must have thought that I lost my mind.

"You heard me, let's fight," I said again, standing up from my seat. "You don't want to talk about anything? Fine with me. We're going to fight it out."

I figured it was a good way to get him to let some of that anger out to get physical with Oliver, not physical in a sexually physical way but in a raging kicking and punching way, of course. I had enough of his broody face as well, and that he refused to stop acting like I was some kind of traitor.

"Did you hit your head, Felicity?" He stared at me in disbelief like I said I was an alien from another planet. I didn't like he thought I couldn't stand up to him in a fair fight.

"No, Oliver, I didn't," I rolled my eyes, stepping up to him, not taking my eyes off from his face. "This whole thing that you're doing is getting ridiculous, and if there is no other way then we're going to deal with it your way."

"I'm not going to fight with you," he laughed tauntingly. I was going to prove him wrong this time. I had enough of him treating me the way he did.

"Yes, you will," I stated in a strict voice, throwing my towel back to my chair. "Come on, hit me, Oliver."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not going to hit you," he stated in a straight voice, trying to walk around me but I didn't let him.

"I know you want to because you're angry with me," I shrugged, following him around in the small space.

"I don't want to hit you, Felicity," he said slowly, turning to face me. What he said was one thing though, it was a whole other story what his face told. I was on the right path to push his buttons.

"Fine, you don't want to hit me? Guess what? I want to hit you," I replied, my right arm already in the air. He caught my arm in midair before my fist could have reached his jaw.

I didn't need more than a second to tell that he was about to lose his so called patience. I brandished my left arm to try and hit him with that but of course he caught that one, too. Exactly the way I expected him to do.

"Stop," he growled in a low voice, his lips almost touching my cheek as he turned me around, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"No," I stated, surprising him with kicking him on the head with my right leg. There were definite advantages of being a master rob, such as being incredibly flexible.

He let go of me in surprise, touching his nose as I turned to him. Luckily, no damage was done. He wasn't bleeding. Most certainly, I wasn't aiming to harm him but what enough was enough.

"You really are pushing it now," he groaned, walking up to me. He was around a step away from me when I sent a punch towards him again so that he'd be distracted, and I could kick him in the knee.

My planned worked flawlessly. I leaned away as he instinctly wanted to reply with a punch. It was for my benefit that I was smaller than him. I was faster, and moved easier whether he had more training than I did, or not. I used his moment of unbalance to hit him right on the jaw. He stumbled for a second, having sheer shock on his face as he most likely realized that I wasn't as weak as he thought that I was.

He started towards me but I wasn't only faster than him but also trickier. I bent down, moving under his arm before pulling his legs out from under him, and falling on the top of him. I was panting heavily as I stared at him, biting my lips as I realized our position. I couldn't take my eyes off from his lips, so tempting to just lean over...

"Elinor! Elinor!" I heard Hayden shouting at me. "You're drifting. Concentrate!"

I groaned mentally as I realized I was daydreaming again. How was it possible I still had such thoughts when his way of acting was almost unbearable? I did a punch and kick combination on the bag in front of me again. Hayden's surprise turned out to be very helpful in the end. He decided to teach me how to fight what I was very grateful for. It had been two months now that we were doing this, and I was improving very nicely. Let alone this also helped me to get rid of some of my frustrations.

When Hayden first mentioned it, I wasn't happy about the idea, not because I didn't want to learn how to fight but because I didn't want him to linger here for no good reason. However, he was stubborn as a mule, and said that he wouldn't leave until he was certain that I wasn't standing completely vulnerable in this world so I had no choice but to agree.

* * *

><p>"Can I have a word with you, Oliver?" Diggle stepped up to me when he arrived to the lair with Felicity on his side.<p>

"Of course," I replied, glancing at Felicity. We still weren't talking to each other only when it was unavoidable. I couldn't say that I was happy about this but she didn't even try to apologize after the aweful argument what we had.

"I'm worried about Felicity," he said quietly, pulling me away from her so she wouldn't hear what we were talking.

I glanced at her again. I couldn't help but recognize the not even tiny changes what were appearing on her in the last few months. Her body became way more toned, her arms had clearly visible muscles on them just like her long legs. Diggle mentioned her husband was training her. I wasn't happy about that. It just gave her one more reason for her to run into unnecessary trouble. On the other hand, at least she wouldn't be entirely defensless if anything happened.

"Why is that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Did she start into some kind of risky business again with that idiot husband of hers?

"She thinks someone is following her," Dig replied, moving his gaze to Felicity who was working on the computer.

"Did she say that?" I asked, moving my gaze to her as well.

"No... She thinks she's just being paranoid, that her nerves are thin," he sighed, rubbing his face. I could tell he was tired, as we were all, the last few months were anything if not exhausting with trying to figure out how the Miracuru turned up again, especially how it appeared here.

"Maybe she is," I shrugged, reaching for an arrow, and placing it into my bow. It always helped to concentrate, and clear my head to practice, it was like my best friend.

"And what if she's not?" Diggle growled, pulling the bow out of my hand.

"She's a big girl," I said, grabbing my bow from his hand.

"Oliver," he sighed, looking at me all frustrated. Fine, let's see if she thought it was something serious, or not.

"Felicity, do you have any enemies you think would follow you?" I asked her, walking up next to her.

"Diggle," she sighed, rolling her eyes at him as she turned in her chair.

"Answer the question," I ordered her. If she needed help, she should say so.

"Not that I know of..." She shrugged, crossing her legs as she looked up at me.

"Anyone you robbed?" I asked, crossing my arms. I think it was only reasonable to ask that question. After all, we couldn't be certain if she had more skeletons in her closet.

"I don't know, Oliver... do you have anyone who you thought to be death but turned out to be alive?" She snapped at me, narrowing her eyes.

"See, she's a big girl, she can defend herself," I huffed, walking back to train. My methods might not have been soft but what needed to be asked, was needed to be asked, and that was it. She didn't seem to be scared for me so I was sure it way only her mind playing with her. "Plus, she has a husband, doesn't she?"

* * *

><p>The streets were already dark when I left from the lair. I called a taxi half an hour ago but it still hasn't arrived. I pulled my coat tighter around myself as I waited for the car to turn up. Finally, Oliver talked to me today. I wish he hadn't though. He seriously decided to make me treat like I was some kind of criminal.<p>

All I could think was the way he talked to me and the look what he gave me away. I really thought he should just get over it finally. Diggle told me he saw me kissing Hayden that night but that was no reason to act like this for months. I tried to talk him once Diggle enlightened me but it was like talking to a wall.

I glanced around, having this feeling of being watched again but I could see nothing. I should really get some sleep before I'd completely lose it. I didn't really have time to rest between trying to figure out what was going on in the city, and training with Hayden.

I shook my head, thinking I was seeing ghosts where there was nothing to be scared of, and the next thing I knew that someone pushed something against my face. I instinctly elbowed them in the stomach but I was already losing counciousness, and then there was nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dear Readers! Thank you so much for the new faves/alerts, and reviews, all the feedbacks are highly appreciated!**

**Also, I owe a huge thanks to Gin2a who decided to help me out, and be the beta of this story what I think was definitely needed. Thank you again :)**

**Please, leave a feedback if you have the time. Thank you so much :)**

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS**

**Mili: Thank you for the feedback. It makes me very happy to see how many of you like Hayden. I can't promise there would be more scenes though but we'll see.**

**Isa: Yes, perhaps Oliver should stop being an idiot, you're right about that. Maybe he'll try... Thanks for the review :)**

**CassandraBlake: Oh, yes, he'd deserve that lol Well... I'd rather say nothing if he gets it, or not. Thanks for the feedback :)**

**Isa: Why would she deserve it? She did nothing wrong... lol As for the Hayden question, no, you aren't going too high with that. I didn't give an exact description of him because I wanted all of you to think of your own dream guys when reading about him. Personally, I was thinking of Taylor Kitch but Chris Hemsworth is also on that list :P Thanks for the review!**

"Where is she?" The junkie ex of Felicity rushed into the office, grabbing me by the neck of my shirt. Was he stoned, or what the hell? Who did he think he was just coming at me like that?

"I don't know what you're talking about but touch me again, and I swear, I'm going to break your arm into pieces," I growled, pushing him away from me. The only reason I didn't hit him was because I didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone at the company.

I knew Felicity should never have given him a visitor card to this place. The man was obviously unstable. People like him should have nothing to do with the company, or the lair, or her to be exact.

"I'm talking about Elinor, you ass," he shouted at me, pushing me back on my chest. I needed all of my self-control not to knock him out right there and then.

"I thought she was with you," I narrowed my eyes, taking a step back from him, so that I wouldn't be that tempted to beat the crap out of him. I thought Felicity was with him, training, or whatever they were doing together.

"Clearly, she's not," he glared back at me. "She was supposed to meet me at 5 this morning but she's never showed up."

That was weird. Felicity might have some issues with turning up on time, but she was never more than 10 minutes late. Where the hell she was then?

"Have you tried to call her?" Diggle asked, concern in his voice. I didn't even want to think that perhaps she wasn't paranoid after all.

"What do you think? Like a thousand of time but her cell is dead," Hayden answered, rolling his eyes. "What did you get her into?" He looked at me accusingly like Felicity going missing was my fault. What did I get her into? All of her problems started after he came back into her life. Only God knew what "he" got her into again.

"She's your wife!" I growled, stepping closer to him. "You were supposed to look out for her."

If she was missing it was his fault. I should have paid more attention to her when she said she thought she was being followed, but she said she was paranoid. She didn't seem to be terrified to me.

I thought it was a false alarm. But what if it wasn't? What if she was laying hurt somewhere, beaten up, or worse? What if we wouldn't be able to find her in time?

"Yes, she's my wife who spends two hours with me in a day, and after that she runs to you! You're the one who was supposed to take care of her!" He yelled at me, trying to hit me but I leant away, and punched him in the stomach, only to get a fist right to my nose.

"Hey, hey, we have more important things to do than your childish rivalry!" Diggle stepped in between us, pushing us apart. "Felicity is missing, and we don't have any idea where she could be!"

He was right, we had to find her. I should have paid more attention to her. I couldn't believe I let my ego got in the way of watching out for her. If anything happened to her... I didn't even want to think about that.

"You're right, let's go," I started out from the office. We needed to get to the lair so maybe we could detect her phone or something, somehow. "Where do you think you're going?"

I couldn't believe when I looked behind me, and I saw Hayden following us. What was he thinking? I wasn't about to let him anywhere near to the lair. I still thought he wasn't to be trusted.

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm not going with you," he narrowed his eyes. "If anything happens to her, it's on you... After this, don't think for a second that I trust you to find her."

"I bet she didn't even tell you that she thought someone was watching her. Clearly, she didn't trust you enough for that," I growled, my hands in fists as I stared at him.

"You knew she was followed, and you didn't do anything about it?" He screamed at me in disbelief. He might have a point there but that still didn't mean he did a better job at keeping her safe.

"Stop, both of you!" Diggle ordered. "What the hell is wrong with you two? She may well be dead, or close to it, and all you care about whose fault it was? Both of you are responsible, and now you're going to get yourselves together, go to the lair, and find our girl!"

Both of us looked at him shocked. It wasn't customary for Diggle to raise his voice. However, maybe it could be understood since he was right, and we should be concentrating on finding Felicity.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a terrible headache. My head was pounding so badly, it was like I had a jackhammer in there. I tried to move my hands and legs only to realize that I was tied to a chair. I tried to pull my hand out but the knot was too tight.<p>

I glanced around, but my vision was so blurry I could barely see anything. I missed my glasses. The most I could sense was the dripping water what sounded like Niagara to me, which only giving me an even worse headache. There was a terrible smell too; which almost made me throw up. I might have been somewhere in the tunnel.

I tried to remember what happened before I got here. I had an argument with Oliver, again. No surprising there. I wanted to go home, and I called a taxi. I had to wait, and I got the paranoid feeling again that I was being watched. I might not have been paranoid after all. At least I knew I wasn't losing my mind. Other than that all I could remember was this sweet smell... Most likely the chloroform they had used.

Did anyone realize that I was missing? Did Oliver recognize my absence, or was he so angry with me that he shrugged it off, thinking I was with Hayden? Hayden... He must have noticed that something was wrong. I was supposed to meet him this morning. Alright, at least someone should know that I was missing. There was no need to panic.

"Hello, Miss White... or shall I say, Mrs. Smoak?" I blinked a few times so I could figure out who the man was. I knew that voice. Come on, Felicity, try to think.

"Who are you?" I asked, blinking again, hoping my vision would clear a little bit.

"You don't even know, hm?" He asked, bitterly, circling around me. "Ruinings someone life means nothing to you, does it?"

I gasped as I finally realized who this was. The man in front of me was the one who I robbed with Hayden. He was Jonathan Meyers. How did he get out of jail? He was supposed to rotten there for at least a decade. Did he break out? Did he get released? He was so going to kill me if I didn't figure something out.

"I hope you've lived a nice and full life with that low life husband of yours, with my money, because you don't have more time left. You're going to burn for what you did to me," he said scornfully, grabbing my chin. "And now, you're going to call that little ass, and tell him that you want to see him."

Burn? What did he mean by that? I moved my gaze to the door, trying my best not to freak out completely when I saw that there was a bomb attached to it. I couldn't see what type but I could tell that this man was ready to die, and take both of us with him.

"That's not gonna happen," I glared at him, turning my head away. I wasn't about to lead Hayden into danger as well. Only God knew what this insane man was planning to do.

"Don't play brave here, you whore," he slapped me on the face, making me see stars. My face burnt for a few seconds but it wasn't as bad as I was expecting. "Call him! Now!"

* * *

><p>I wasn't about to die here. I still have things to live for, like getting divorced, telling Oliver that he was a dick, and that I deserved to be treated better. Those were things I still had to achieve. I was trying to think hard about what I should do. Maybe Hayden was smart enough to ask Oliver for help, and they would be able to locate my phone if I called him.<p>

"Come on, Diggle," I growled, standing above him as he was trying to find the sign of Felicity's phone. There was an app in her phone that gave us ability to turn it on again. The only problem with the plan was that we didn't know how to use it.

"I'm sorry, you know, this isn't my thing," Diggle sighed, trying it another way.

I felt so completely helpless. We have no idea where she could be. We checked the cams outside of the club but the video was no use. She was taken but the man wasn't visible, only his back. We did not have a single trace to her.

"Elinor?" Hayden answered his phone, his voice almost shaking. I signed to him to put it on speaker so we'd all be able to hear it.

"Diggle!" I ordered him quietly to try and locate the call.

"Bomb! There's a bomb on the..." We heard a slap, or a punch, couldn't be sure but she went silent then. I was going to rip this man apart if she got hurt.

"We are in the tunnel under her apartment. If you come here, I might let her go. And come alone, if you don't, I'm going to cut her throat open before you can say boo." With that the call ended. I grabbed my hood, and bow without thinking, and started out.

"I hope you didn't think I wouldn't be going with you," that annoying husband of hers followed me quickly. I rolled my eyes but nodded. There was no time for arguments now.

* * *

><p>Meyers left after the call. I pretended to be unconscious so he would go away like he did previously. I had to get out of these ropes before Hayden got here. I couldn't let him walk into the bomb as I wasn't able to tell him that it was on the door.<p>

I fell on my side, moving my eyes to the door as it was anything but quiet as I hit the floor. I couldn't hear any movements from outside so hopefully, Meyers was somewhere a little bit further away, and he couldn't hear me.

I started to kick one of the legs as hard as I could. There were advantages to wearing high heels other than pretty legs, realized that as the leg of the chair finally gave in. I pulled my hands from behind my back, and tried to reach my leg so at least I could walk. I found it lucky again that I was so flexible.

After getting my legs free, and finally being able to walk, I started to look for something what could help me to cut the ropes from my hands as well. I grinned as I saw this piece of metal sticking out from the wall. Only a few seconds, and I should be able to help myself out of this rather uncomfortable situation.

The next thing I had to do was take a look at that bomb on the door. It made me roll my eyes as I took a closer look at it. I was almost disappointed that it was so incredibly simply built; even a 4 year old would have been able to deactivate it.

I heard some noise from outside just as I cut the cable. I looked around quickly, my heart pounding in my ears as I tried to find something to defend myself with. I grabbed a metal pipe what laid in the middle of the room. I stood next to the door, and hit as soon as it opened, shouting like I was some kind of Indian warrior.

I hit Meyers' right on the head, and he fell on the ground, unconscious. I felt so darn proud of myself as I stood above him. I knew I would be able to defend myself, I smiled widely, leaning on the pipe.

The next thing I knew someone was behind me, and I brandished the pipe without thinking. My mouth hung open as it was Oliver who I managed to unarm. Ooops...


	18. Chapter 18

**Dear Readers! Thank you so much for the new faves/alerts, and reviews, I'm so thankful for all the feedback. I hope you're all going to enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Again, huge thanks for Gin2a for correcting my mistakes!**

**Please, leave a feedback if you have the time. Thank you :)**

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS**

**CassandraBlake: Thank you for the feedback :)**

**Isa: It makes me happy to see you had so much fun with that, believe me, I did the same when I wrote that part, was just too funny to imagine lol Thanks for the feedback!**

"Oh my God, Oliver!" I screamed, watching Oliver falling back as the pipe hit him right on his forehead. At least I didn't manage to hit his teeth out, would be a shame for that smile. "Are you okay?"

I knelt next to him, trying to see if I did any major damage. Alright, so he'd need some stitches on his eyebrow but he was conscious that was definitely a good sign. He was alive after all.

"What do you think?" He growled, wiping some blood off from his face as he stood up. He seemed to be angry at the first, but maybe it was just because he got hit on the head with a pipe. Who wouldn't be angry because of that?

"Hayden!" I grinned as I saw him as well, trying his hardest to hold back a laugh as he looked at Oliver. "You two worked on me together? I mean not on me but for me... Because working on me would..."

"Are you alright?" They asked in union, looking at my face concerned. Oh, I was the one who got kidnapped again. At least they managed to work it out together, I was happy about that.

"Sure, no blood, no foul... I mean not my blood at least... And seeing you two together is like a dream come true..." They both raised an eyebrow as I got tangled up in my rant. "Not that I dream of you together... not in a dirty way..."

"Fe-li-ci-ty," Oliver cut into my embarrassing ramble, lightly taking a hold of my elbow. "How about we take you home?"

"Sounds like the first good idea coming from you today," Hayden snorted, taking my other elbow to start walking out with me.

Here we go again. I guess I couldn't really believe there friendship would last any longer than it would take to find me.

"It seems to me you were the one who caused this to start with," Oliver growled, glancing at Meyers lying on the floor. It wasn't Hayden's fault he got out of jail somehow. This wasn't fair.

"But it seems to me I was the one helping her to defend herself, not _you_, who didn't even realize she was missing," Hayden narrowed his eyes, stepping to Oliver.

"How about we don't start that argument again?" Diggle showed up in the tunnel, smiling at me. "Hey Felicity!"

"Were they doing this all along?" They were being ridiculous. Good thing I ended up saving myself because now I started to think that if it'd been up to them, they'd have killed each other before they could have gotten to me. I guess it really was just dreaming to think they'd ever get along.

* * *

><p>"Get some clothes, you can come back for more tomorrow," I ordered Felicity, throwing her some t-shirts from her wardrobe.<p>

"Oliver, I really don't think it's a good idea for me to move to your house," she mumbled, trying to catch the t-shirts only to fail miserably, and letting most of them fall to the floor.

If she thought I'd let her out my sight again, then she was way wrong. I might have become paranoid after she got kidnapped, but I still wasn't convinced that this was over. It didn't make sense for me why this man would have followed her for months instead of just taking her right away.

"I'm not arguing about this," I stated firmly. I knew she wasn't happy about the chance to run into my mother but there was no better way at the moment. "It's only for a few days, Felicity. We're going to find a better solution later."

"Or you could move to my hotel room for the time being if you aren't comfortable with him," her husband said, leaning against the doorframe. That so wasn't going to happen, not now, not ever, not under my watch. The only thing we agreed about was that we couldn't be sure she was out of danger yet.

"I'd like to just stay here, and have some time to relax," she sighed, sitting onto the couch, looking at us, pleading. She could give me puppy dog eyes but it wasn't about to work.

"Yeah, come on, we're going," I said, throwing some more stuff into her bag, pulling her lightly up by her elbow.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, letting out another huge sigh as she stood up. "I'm going to see you in the morning then." She stepped to Hayden, placing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"No need for that. I'm going to train you myself," I said, realizing it was reasonable to do that. She didn't seem to be capable of staying out of trouble so I had to teach her how to protect herself as unfortunately, no matter how much I wished, I couldn't be with her all the time.

"Of course, now you want to help her," he huffed, glaring at me. Yes, now I wanted to help her because what happened this time, I wouldn't let happen again.

"How about we compromise?" Felicity asked, moving her gaze between us. "You can teach me how to use the bow, and Hayden can keep on training me?"

Neither of us answered. I didn't like this idea. Obviously, I have a lot more knowledge to give to her than her ex junkie husband. What could he possibly teach her?

"Alright, silence is agreement, so the decision was made," she said, nodding to herself.

"Whatever," he said, shrugging. I couldn't deny that I had the same feelings about this. However, at least she didn't come up with something like both of us training her at the same time.

* * *

><p>I was sittingin the car with Oliver, heading to the Queen mansion. I wasn't entirely happy about moving there, not even if it was only for a few days but Oliver was completely unrelenting about it. He was totally paranoid after what happened. The only thing they agreed with Hayden about was that I might still be in danger. I thought it was absolutely ridiculous thinking that way, but arguing with them was like trying to argue with a wall. They didn't hear a single word I said.<p>

I felt a little bit awkward being with Oliver after the last few months. We didn't really talk, and now this sudden caring seemed a little bit out of place. Though, I guess he just got scared that I could have gotten hurt for real, and he just shrugged it off when Diggle mentioned it to him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, glancing at me. I was wondering what exactly he was sorry about. Was he sorry that he let me get into danger, or that he treated me so badly? There was quite a list of things he could feel sorry about.

"Felicity?" He looked at me, turning me towards him, lifting my chin lightly so I'd look at him. What was I supposed to say? That it was alright for him to act like a spoiled brat just because I wasn't entirely who he thought I was? Or that it was alright for him to hurt my feelings because he was mad at me? I was mad at him as well when he went back to the island but I let him explain, and let him make me understand his reasons. "Felicity?"

He could say my name like no one else, that was for sure. I couldn't help but melt a little as his eyes bored into mine. I could tell he really regretted what he did but still, the way he acted was unacceptable.

"I know," I sighed, smiling weakly at him. I was way too tired to talk about this now. I couldn't think straight, and I knew that this would only lead me to just letting him off the hook, far too easily when this topic should be discussed.

He nodded, sighing deeply as he turned away from me. I knew he wasn't happy with my answer but at the moment that was all I could offer. I could never be mad at him for real but what he did still wasn't right.

* * *

><p>I wasn't able to sleep, my mind refused to stop working. I couldn't think of anything else but the way Felicity said she knew I was sorry. No smart remarks, or rants about how I was a jerk, and that I'd need to do more to earn her forgiveness. It made me awfully anxious that she wasn't talking to me since after we left her apartment.<p>

I got out from the bed, heading to her room. I wanted to check if she was resting, if she was safe. She deserved some sleep, and Diggle mentioned she got nightmares since the device went off last year. I wasn't paying attention to him at the time of course, as I was too busy being angry with her.

I entered her room quietly, and sat to the chair next to the bed. She seemed to sleep peacefully, wrapped up in the blankets. As the moon shone in through the window her long blond locks framed her face in such perfect way that she looked like an angel.

I didn't even know what I was thinking when I thought she could do anything wrong. I had to admit that, after thinking everything over, she had done nothing wrong. Like both her, and Diggle, pointed out, we all had our secrets. I had to be honest with myself at least, and admit that the only reason I got so angry with her was because she wasn't only mine anymore.

I was pulled back to reality from my thoughts as I heard her making some muffled noises, and she was tossing around in the bed. She must be having a nightmare.

"I'm here," I whispered as I lay beside her, pulling her body close to mine. She seemed to settle back to sleep, wrapping her arm around my waist, and holding onto me tightly. I closed my eyes, drifting off as I listened to her soft breathing, just enjoying the warmth of her body next to mine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dear Readers! An awful cold tried to stop me from updating but I'm stronger than that, ha! I hope you're gonna enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all the new alerts/faves and reviews!**

**Thanks for Gin2a for correcting my mistakes!**

**Please, leave a feedback if you have the time! Thank you :)**

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS**

**Clementregina: Thank you for the feedback :)**

**Mili: I can tell how excited you got by the end of the previous chapter, I hope you're gonna enjoy this one, too :)**

**Madlenita: Mornings are always interesting lol Thanks for the review!**

**Tyrell: There isn't anything creepy about it. You do such thing to comfort the loved ones, even in their sleep. I'm sure there'll be a time when you're going to understand that as well. Thanks for the feedback.**

**Soraia: Oh, yes, she did hit him in a very Felicity way lol Thanks for the review :)**

**CassandraBlake: Slow burn is all I can say :P Thanks for the feedback! **

I was slowly waking up, stretching my arms above my head, blinking a few times so my vision would clear up a little. I turned my head to the side, smiling as I saw Oliver sleeping deeply next to me. What a perfect picture to wake up to. Wait a second, I thought... A perfect picture to... This wasn't a dream! Oliver was sleeping next to me, or shall I say on me, his leg tangled up with my own, his arms wrapped around me tightly.

My heart was racing so fast I thought I was about to have a heart attack. I bit my bottom lip, wondering what I was supposed to do. I was also wondering about how this happened. I didn't remember having Oliver in my bed or in my room when I fell asleep.

"I can practically hear the wheels turning in your head, Felicity," he mumbled with this impossibly hot husky voice as turned to stretch his arms, and I couldn't help but stare as his muscles moved with the motion, just calling out for me to run my hand over those scars, and tattoos on his chest. "You had a nightmare. I hope you don't mind..."

"No!" I said, way too quickly, causing him to raise an eyebrow at me. "I mean, this is your house, and you sleep in whichever bed you choose, regardless I'm in it or not... and it's very nice of you to bring me nicer dreams in general... I mean, not that your presence would bring me better dreams..."

He tilted his head, a small smirk appearing at the corner of his lips. I could tell he was enjoying this. Though, he had the advantage to start out with the knowledge we were in the same bed so that wasn't entirely fair.

"You should have told me about the nightmares," he stated in a now suddenly slightly annoyed voice as he moved to gaze at me, putting his hands under his head. I couldn't look at him, it was just impossible to think about him looking at me that way. He was driving me crazy with his presence in general, let alone with his very half naked presence in the same bed with me.

"I didn't have a chance... I mean, you got back from the island, and then Sara got back from the dead as well, and then you refused to talk to me, and well... It didn't seem that important anyway," I shrugged slightly, glancing out the window. I knew he told me that I could always talk to him but it never seemed to be the right time for me. He always had other things to do, and I was embarrassed about those dreams. Oliver was facing death day by day and I was having nightmares because of a few nearly death experience.

"It is important, Felicity," he growled as he got up, and turned me to face him. "If you have problems, I want to know about them. I don't want secrets between us."

I nodded, smiling at him softly. There was such honesty, and concern in those eyes that I just wanted to hug him, and never let him go. But then my stomach made one of the most embarrassing noises ever.

"Hungry?" He laughed out, his rich deep voice, filling the room with such lightness like we were floating in the sunlight coming through the thin glass of the windows.

"I guess the wolf in my stomach is kind of a give-away," I laughed as well, rolling my eyes at the situation.

"Come on, I'm gonna make you breakfast," he said, pulling his t-shirt over his head before taking my hand, and pulling me out of the bed.

"You know where the kitchen is?" I laughed, looking at him shocked. I would never have thought that he'd ever put a foot in that part of the house.

"Yes... However, I might need help with figuring out which one is the plate, and which one is the fork," he laughed, shaking his head as he walked into the kitchen.

It was nice to see that Oliver could be this carefree as well. I always saw the worn out, worried version of him. It was rare to see him laughing honestly even a smile was like a rare guest.

I sat to the table while Oliver started to rummage around in the fridge. He didn't seem to be a recent guest in that part of the house as he had issues with finding the glasses as well. I couldn't help but smile as I was watching him, clearly being a little lost among all the cabinets.

"Oliver..." I said quietly, playing with my hand anxiously. I didn't want to ruin the light mood but I thought it was a good time to talk about what happened between us.

"Hm?" He was way too preoccupied with making a sandwich for me, not that I mind. It was easier for me as well if I didn't have to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, too," I sighed, staring at my feet in front of me. I thought it was only fair if I apologized as well especially knowing how difficult it must have been for him to say those words yesterday night.

"It's alright," he said as he turned to me, putting down the butter to the counter. "What happened, happened"

I knew he wasn't the caring and sharing type but personally, I needed to talk about what happened. We both acted in a not so friendly way towards each other, and it was something what I didn't want to go through again.

"Look I just want you to know that the only reason why I didn't tell you was because... Because I was worried that you'd think I was a criminal, that you couldn't trust me anymore... that you'd hate me," I rambled, motioning with my hands.

After everything that happened I knew it was stupid of me to think that way because in the end it caused more issues that I kept my past as a secret, but at the time it made sense. Even though, Oliver's reaction was awful, in a way it was understandable, and he apologized for his behaviour.

"Felicity," he stepped to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I might have been angry with you because you kept secrets... because, really it was a shock that you've got a husband but I would never, and I mean _never_, be able to hate you, okay?"

A shiver ran over my spine as his hand softly caressed my arm. It was one of those special moments when I felt that I mattered more, that I wasn't only his IT department, when I had this feeling that Oliver cared for me deeply.

His face was so close to mine I could almost feel his breath lightly caressing my face. My eyes moved to his lips, so inviting, so tempting to just make that tiny move so I could find out if those lips were as soft as they looked.

"Go on, and get a jumper from my room," he said as he felt my shudder. I was wondering if he really thought I was cold, or he just didn't want to acknowledge that he got a physical reaction out of me.

* * *

><p>I was wondering what could possibly take Felicity this long. She knew her way around in the house, or at least she knew where my room was as hers was right next to it. I put her food on the table, and started out to look for her.<p>

It was strange how relaxing and restful the night with her in my arms was. I thought that I hadn't had such a restful sleep since that boat sailed out with me on board. In the last years my dreams were filled with violence and death but last night, my mind seemed to relax completely, and just let me have some real sleep.

I heard some noises from the hall so I headed there only to find my mother and Felicity standing there. The picture was clear my mother was anything but happy with Felicity's presence in our house.

"What are you doing here, Miss Smoke?" I heard my mother ask as I started towards them before she could say anything hurtful to the blonde.

"I slept with your son," Felicity blurted out, trying to pull her t-shirt further down on her long legs. I almost laughed out as I heard her say that, and saw the realization on her face about what she just said. "I mean... I didn't sleep with him, not in that way of course... not in a way a woman and a man sleep together in a sexual way when they don't even really sleep because we were sleeping..."

"Good morning, mother," I stepped up to Felicity, cutting her off as I placed my hand soothingly on the small of her back. "Is there a problem?"

I could feel how tensed Felicity was. I knew the main reason why she didn't want to move here, even for a few days, was my mother. But she had nothing to worry about. I wouldn't let my mother, or anyone else bully her.

"May I have a word with you, Oliver?" She moved her eyes between us in a clearly disapproving way, but she should have known better than that. The last thing I needed was Moira Queen's approval of my friends.

"You may not, Felicity and I are going to have breakfast, and after that we have work to do," I said firmly, leading Felicity away from her.

"I'm sorry for saying I slept with you... Though, technically, I did sleep with you, or you slept with me, and..."

"Felicity, it's alright," I laughed softly, shaking my head as she started to ramble again. I didn't think there was anyone in the world who could keep a straight face while listening to her rambles.

"Do you have ice cream?" She asked as she hopped down to one of the chairs next to the table.

"You want ice cream for breakfast?" I raised an eyebrow, looking at her surprised. I couldn't deny it was an adorable and very Felicity-like idea.

"Anyone who really knows her, knows that she always has ice cream for breakfast," her husband stepped into the kitchen. There went our peaceful morning, right out of the window.

"How did you get in?" I asked annoyed. I didn't remember giving him permission to walk into my home.

"Your sister who clearly has much better manners than you do, let me in," he smirked, bending down to Felicity to give her a kiss on her cheek.

I couldn't stand this man. I honestly couldn't see what Felicity saw in this man. He was arrogant, clearly egoistical, and a jerk in general.

"How long do you plan on staying in the city again?" I asked, thinking it was a completely valid question as he wasn't needed anymore.

"For as long as I am needed," he stated, as a matter of fact. Well, he wasn't needed anymore. No one needed him, especially not Felicity. She was safe, with me.

"Could you two please just act like civilized people? You aren't cavemen for goodness sake," Felicity rolled her eyes, frustrated. Well, I didn't start it this time.

"You should go on a date as the world seems to stop existing when you see each other," I gasped as she said that. "I'm going to get dressed," she stated, walking out angrily.

I was just looking out for her. I didn't think there would ever be a time when I thought that this man would be good enough for her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dear Readers! Thank you for all the new faves/alerts, and all the reviews! I love hearing about your thoughts, they inspire me… this time to do devilish things *evil grin***

**Thanks for Gin2a for helping me out with my language issues!**

**Please, leave a feedback if you have the time. Thank you!**

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS**

**Madlenita: I'm so happy someone still likes Oliver, even if he makes Oliver to work harder for Felicity. And it was time for those two to talk a little bit. Thanks for the review :)**

**Kal: No, you haven't missed anything. But in my point of you, it's in her character to admit if she made a mistake, and she wanted to apologize for keeping her past in the past before as well but Oliver never actually let her. I also think that it only makes her stronger to be able to admit her mistakes, and she wasn't groveling, or anything, just wanted to clear things. I think you're gonna be happier with this chapter though :P Thanks for the feedback!**

**CassandraBlake: As always, thank you for the feedback :)**

"Why?" Oliver asked. It might have been that his body was way too close to mine as I held the bow in front of me, pulling it, the arrow a breath away from my lips as I tried to aim, so I wouldn't miss miserably but I had no idea what his question was aiming at.

"Why what?" I whispered, closing one of my eyes to see my target better. I was breathing slowly, steadily, concentrating only on the task at hand.

"Why did you marry him?" He asked right in the moment as I let the arrow fly away, and shot right into the middle of the bull eye.

"Wow," he mumbled, looking shocked at me as I put the bow down, walking past by him. I guess I forgot to mention that I actually learnt how to work with a bow. I didn't mention it because it was a kids' camp where they taught us some of these things, and I believed this would be more difficult. It turned out that it wasn't.

"Because I loved him," I replied, sitting to my chair, pulling my legs under me. I could see he wasn't happy with my answer. His face went blank as I said the word 'love'. "Not at the time when we got married but for a long time before that... I guess by the time... it was more out of loyalty than anything else."

"But you loved him... once?" He raised an eyebrow as he settled on the edge of the desk next to me. I could tell he had issues with seeing what I could possibly have loved in Hayden but all he'd have to do was look into the mirror. They weren't all that different.

"I did... He's a good man, Oliver with a rough background... a rough background that I shared with him," I smiled at him softly, hoping he could relate to that. He might have had other reasons to choose the wrong path before he went missing but maybe he could relate to our past, and understand, whether you were poor, or rich, we all had our troubled times.

"He's a junkie, Felicity," he huffed, rolling his eyes. "And his arrogant, full of himself, like he owns the world, like only he can know what's best," I couldn't help but laugh as he jumped up, pacing in front of me. Oliver Queen thinking someone being arrogant was outrageous... He really should get a mirror.

"Firstly, he _was_ an addict but he fought his battle, just like you did on the island, and won," I explained, not caring about the nasty look that he gave me for comparing Hayden to him.

"Secondly, I have a history with him... We grew up together, and he always looked out for me... We might have had our differences, and complicated times but he's never hurt me on purpose." Yes, Hayden might have hurt my feelings with the cheatings, caused me pain when he got addicted to drugs but he regretted each and every one of those choices. Let alone, he was always there for me when I needed him.

"And lastly, you aren't all that different than him," I watched him turning to me with an angry face. I could almost hear his reasoning about how that was a completely false statement.

"I've got nothing in common with him!" He said, raising his voice, just giving me that look of 'how I dared to say something like that'.

"You have a dodgy past," I started to list. "You're trying to help people, even if you use different methods for it, and you both think you could never possibly be wrong."

It was almost funny to watch his mouth opening, and closing, trying to come back with a reasoning only to fail. He should know by now that arguing with me was no use; I'd always win these ones.

"I'm not like him," he said in a slow firm way so that I would understand his words as well.

"Whatever makes you feel better, Oliver," I laughed softly, shaking my head. "And you should also knowl, the past is the past, I loved him once, and he is always gonna be part of my life but only as a friend, or more of like a 'brother'."

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe that I did it again. The same mistake. Like the past was repeating itself. I had a meeting with Felicity, told her that I'd take her out to a nice dinner and once again, I forgot about it. I was so angry with myself there were no words for it.<p>

Laurel turned up at my door before I could have started out, and asked me to go with her to her shrink because the doctor thought it would be good for her to have a shared session with all the people who were close to her.

She seemed to be so lost, and so screwed up in the last few months that I had to agree to it. But then I completely forgot about the dinner with Felicity. I could only hope that she'd be home by the time I got there, and I could make it up to her.

I hurried through the house, heading to her room to see if she was there, and to explain to her what happened. However, I wasn't prepared to see what was waiting for me as I opened the door. She was cuddled up under the blankets to that junkie ex of hers in the bed, holding onto him for dear life.

I felt my blood rushing to my head, my hands tightening to fists as I saw them like that. I almost wanted to have an arrow so I could end him for good. They both turned their eyes to me as the door opened.

"Get out of my house," I growled in a low voice, using all of my self-control to not yell at them. "Both of you."

How dared she? How dared she bring him into my house, have him in my bed? What was this game she was playing with me? I should have known better than to trust her after she lied to me once.

"Go to hell, Oliver!" Felicity screamed at me as she jumped out of the bed.

"You lied again, clearly, I was right to think that I couldn't believe a single word you said... Having sex in my house, in my bed? What kind of a sick person are you?" I yelled at her as she stomped towards me.

"It would be time for you to realize that _you _are the one who keeps lying! It would be time for you to realize that you cannot treat me like I am a doll that you can take off from the shelf when needed! It would also be fucking time for you to make up your mind about what the hell you want!" She was screaming, pushing my chest angrily, and tears falling from her eyes. "You want me as a friend, good but then don't act like a jealous ass and try to scare every man away from me! You want more from me? Then stop screwing me over for Laurel, for Isabel, for Sara and then for Laurel again! You haven't changed at all... You're still that spoiled brat who you were back then, Oliver Queen, and I'm done with you and with your stupid games," she said, lowering her voice for the last part, pushing the words, saying them slowly before heading down the hall. I heard the door shutting loudly, almost like it was taunting me as well.

Her words poured over me like ice cold water. I didn't know she felt this way. I didn't know she thought I treated her badly. Yes, in the last few months we had a complicated time but that was all because she lied about her past, and because of her stupid husband.

I was always fair with her, and told her that I wanted nothing more between us because she was too important. Let alone, she had no right to talk to me the way she did, I wasn't the one going to her apartment and sleeping there with someone else. I might have made a mistake with forgetting about our dinner again but that was nowhere close to what she did.

"God, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought you were," her husband snorted as he passed by me. The last thing I needed was an ass like him lecturing me about anything.

"Get the fuck out," I growled, not even looking at him. If he didn't leave quickly, I'd kill him, and I wouldn't care about the consequences.

"Just so you know, nothing happened, and I mean nothing, not here, not Ireland, not in Zurich, not anywhere," he said, stopping for a moment. "Do you know why? Because she doesn't love me. She loves you."

I turned to look at him but he was already heading out. Was he telling the truth? Was it true that nothing happened between them? God... What have I done? I had to go after her.

I ran through the hall, hoping I could catch up with them but the picture welcoming me in front of the door knocked the air out of my lungs. Hayden was on the steps, holding Sara in his arms, trying to wake her up. She was unconscious, with a bad bruise on her forehead. Hayden seemed to be hysterical.

"What happened?" I asked, thinking of the worst as I looked at his face. Where was Felicity?

"He took her," Sara whispered, coming around slowly. Her eyes still looked hazy but I could care less.

"Who took her?" I asked, almost terrified of the answer as I bent down to her, holding her shaking body. I could only think of one person...

"Slade..." she said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Who is that Slade, and why did he take Elinor, and not her?" Hayden asked his voice shaking as he stared at us.

"He took the one who Oliver loves," Sara mumbled, swallowing hard, terror mirroring all over her face.

"I don't care who this Slade is, or if you die but you're going to bring her back whatever it costs," he groaned, grabbing me by my collar, shaking me hard. I didn't have the strength to even push him away. He should kill me right now. I would deserve it because Slade was going to have no mercy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dear Readers! Thank you so much for all the new faves/alerts, and for all of the amazing reviews! It made me so very happy you all liked the last chapter so much.**

**Thanks for Gin2a for being the beta of this story!**

**Please, leave a feedback if you have the time. Thank you!**

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS**

**Emma Haynes: Haha, believe me, I wish I was writing the show as well :P There well, I have quite a few ideas but I can only guess unfortunately. Glad you like my story, and thank you so much for the review!**

**CassandraBlake: I love Slade, het want to give anything away about what happens between Felicity and Oliver in the next chapters. All I can is that maybe not everything is going to be as easy as Oliver thinks. Thanks for the feedback!**

**Kal: I don't want to give anything away about what happens between Felicity and Oliver in the next chapters. All I can is that maybe not everything is going to be as easy as Oliver thinks. Thanks for the feedback!**

I couldn't believe that this was happening again, happening with no one else but me. How was it possible that I was always the one getting kidnapped? Did I have a tattoo on my forehead, begging to be abducted? I didn't think so but kneeling in a middle of a room, a gun pointed at me, slowly became a more and more imaginable possibility.

"Don't worry, Miss Smoak, this is all going to end soon," the man who took me said with a thick accent that I believed to be Australian maybe. He had an eye patch on his left eye but even with that, I had to admit he was a good looking man. He had an air of charm around me, even if otherwise he sent chill upon chill over my body, and not in a good way.

"I don't understand," I said, narrowing my eyes as I watched his predatory moves in the small room. "Why did you take me?"

He told me earlier that he was a "friend" of Oliver from the island. It was strange as Oliver didn't mention anyone being with him there. However, of course he didn't share much about those five years. He also forgot to mention that Sara didn't die on the boat, or that she didn't die at all.

"He took the one person from me who mattered to me," he answered, stepping to the window, his gaze falling outside, just staring into the nothing like he was remembering something.

I had a feeling he was talking about a woman, except if he was gay, in that case he was talking about a man. But what did he mean with Oliver taking them away from him? Did Oliver kill that person? Did he steal their love? I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case... I could only imagine Oliver being a Casanova even on that hellish island as well.

But that still didn't explain why he took me, and not Sara. Oliver was very close to her, they had a bond that clearly showed on many occasions. He could have also taken Laurel. Maybe he could have taken Mrs. Lance as well... Oliver seemed to have a thing for the Lance women. I wouldn't even be shocked if it turned out he had a fling with her in the past as well.

"I apologize but I still don't understand," I said, wanting to understand why he took me, and not someone else, someone who mattered more. I didn't know this man but he seemed to be calculating and intelligent, not someone who would make a mistake like this, taking the wrong person.

"Maybe you should get stronger glasses, Miss Smoke if you still don't understand," he laughed at me, taking a few steps towards me.

"Maybe I should, or you could enlighten me about your intentions," I shrugged slightly, as much as the ropes let me. If I had to die, I wanted to know the reason for it, other than it was about Oliver Queen. Somehow I always suspected that he'd be the reason for my sudden and violent death.

"Here I thought you were a smart woman but I suppose brains don't necessarily go with sharp vision," he smiled at me. "I'm taking what he cares for the most."

Did he actually think that I was what mattered to Oliver the most? If he thought that then he clearly misunderstood something quite severely. Certainly, I didn't think Oliver would let me die here, and he'd do everything in his power to free me but the only reason for that was because he took every death around him personally.

"I think you missed that person because I'm more than certain that it isn't me," I sighed, sitting back on my heels as I watched him settle into a nice, and comfortable looking chair in front of me.

"And I'm more than certain that it is indeed you, Miss Smoak," he stated, crossing his legs. "I was watching you for months, watching how it was killing him to see you with another man."

At least I knew I wasn't paranoid when I thought someone was following me, and Oliver was right, it wasn't Meyers. I thought this man was clearly losing his mind, and he was the one who would have needed a pair of glasses. Oliver was angry for all the wrong reasons, not because he was jealous out of love but because he didn't like sharing his toys, and I had to realize that I was one of them.

"I can tell you don't believe me but you'll see today when he marches in here, and watches me tormenting that beautiful body of yours, killing you slowly," he continued in a slow, low voice, almost like he was enjoying just imagining the type of suffer what he'd cause.

The way he was talking made my blood run cold. I could tell he wasn't one of those people would be kidding about this. He'd make me wish I was dead.

* * *

><p>"What's your plan?"Diggle asked me as I put my hood on, and grabbed my bow. I had no choice but to walk in, and do my best, or die trying to save Felicity from Slade.<p>

Sara was right. The only reason why he took Felicity was because he knew me enough to see how important she was to me. He knew before I did that she was the most important person in my life. If he took her from me, he'd take the only thing keeping me human. He'd take my light, and I'd become a monster again because there wouldn't be anything, or anyone to hold me back from that path.

"I'm going in," I stated. Slade left a message on my voicemail, saying he wanted to meet me in 2 hours. "Alone."

There was no need for any more people to be in danger. I knew Slade, and I knew what he became after he got injected with the Mirakuru. He turned into a monster. He'd have no mercy towards anyone who joined me.

"That's not gonna happen," Diggle, Sara and Felicity's husband said in union. They had no idea what we were dealing with, except for Sara, and that's exactly why she should know better than to think I'd let her come with me.

"I said I'm going alone, and I'm not gonna change my mind," I said in a firm voice, marking each and every word so it would reach them. If I died, and there was a big chance for that, I didn't want anyone else to come with me.

"Whatever you think of me, you should know by now that I love Elinor with all my heart, and there is no way I would let you go in there alone without backup," Hayden said, crossing his arms over his chest, and I had to admit I could relate to him. Most likely he felt something very close to what I was feeling as well. But he wasn't trained to face someone like Slade.

"You need someone who knows him, Oliver and that's me," Sara said, standing next to Felicity's husband with his "don't give me crap" face. I started to feel like I was in one of those cheesy films where everyone was willing to sacrifice their lives for one bigger cause.

"And I'm your bodyguard, Oliver, you can't go in there without one," Diggle smiled at me, joining the other two.

I inhaled deeply, shaking my head. This was a suicidal mission but I knew better than to try and reason with them about how I thought it was one of the worst ideas for them to follow me in there. This, what we were about to do, was us practically signing our death sentences.

"Alright," I nodded, feeling the weight of the world was pushing down on me. We needed a plan. "You, Hayden are going to wait outside so you can take Felicity if I can free her... Sara, you can handle if there is anyone else in the building... and Diggle, I need you on the roof, at the building on the opposite side... Maybe you'd be able to find an open angle, and shoot Slade."

If only we got that lucky, I thought to myself as I watched them getting ready. The odds were against us but there was always a slight chance of success, maybe if we worked all together.

* * *

><p>Slade walked out of the room where he kept me with a huge grin on his face. Oliver... It must be him. I hoped he wouldn't do anything crazy. I couldn't bare it if he died for me. The city needed him more than me, I really wasn't all that important in the end. Not that I thought that I deserved to die this young but I wasn't the hero in the team.<p>

It took about 5-10 minutes for Slade to get back to the room. He was gripping Sara's arm, her hands were tied, I could see that as he pushed her next to me. I looked at her, she had a nasty bruise on her forehead, most likely from the time when I was taken but she also had one under her left eye, she must have gotten that one now.

"Change of plans," Slade laughed, moving his gaze between us. "I bet Sara here knows what comes next, don't you?"

I moved my eyes to her, seeing her glaring at the man in front of us. I was wondering if he was right, and she actually knew what he wanted to do. Why did he change his plans? Was it her presence that made him change his mind?

"Drop the bow, Oliver," he said, without even turning towards the door where Oliver showed up. "I said drop it."

My eyes met with Oliver's as he stood there, unmoving. He was terrified. I don't think I had ever seen him looking like this before. My instincts must have been good, and this man was one of the most dangerous people who we ever had to deal with.

I shuddered as I watched Oliver dropping the bow to the ground, kicking it away. It landed maybe a foot away from me. I was surprisingly calm for a situation like this. I was just waiting for Slade to tell us what kind of a death he'd want us to have.

"Now, Oliver," he said slowly, taking a gun from the desk's drawer. "Please, be a good boy, and stand between the two pretty ladies."

I saw Oliver's face going completely blank. I got a feeling that unlike me, he was well aware of what was about to happen. I glanced at Sara as I heard her gasping. This was why they made a better couple than I did with Oliver; they both knew what was going on.

"Slade, they've got nothing to do with what happened to Shado. It was my fault she died. I was the one who didn't save her. Let them go," Oliver pleaded but it only seemed to anger the other man even more.

"Stand between them," he shouted at Oliver. This was it, we were all going to die, I thought as Oliver followed the order, and moved between us.

"You have 10 seconds to make up your mind, kiddo," Slade said with this insane grin on his face, pointing the gun at me, and then on Sara. "Are you going to choose Sara again, or is it going to be your new blonde?"

The picture slowly cleared up in front of me. That was what happened, why Slade hold the grudge against Oliver because he chose Sara over that Shado, whoever she was. I had no doubt he'd do the same this time as well. He was going to choose Sara. Not that I actually thought it mattered as I had this feeling that we were all going to die, the only difference would be a few seconds.

"I'm not going to play this game, Slade," Oliver growled, his hands in tight fists, his whole body tensed as he stood between us.

"Oh, yes, you're going to because I'm shooting right now."

From the second those words left his lips, everything happened so quickly. It was like an out of body experience. Oliver jumped at me, pushing me on the ground, shielding me with his body. I pushed him away, grabbing an arrow from his back. I reached for the bow next to me, and aimed. My heart was pounding in my ears as I let go of the arrow, watching it flying across the room. The whole world seemed to stop as I watched it hitting Slade right in his healthy eye.

He managed to fire the gun just a second before the arrow hit him. Everything went silent for a moment. I felt like I was moving in slow motion as I turned my head to look at Sara. She was staring at me, not certain what her eyes were displaying, maybe the mixture of shock and awe.

"You saved us," she whispered, and only then I realized that Oliver pulled me to his body, holding me like he never wanted to let go. I was clearly in shock because I still had issues with processing what happened.

I killed a man, Oliver chose me, I saved us, and I felt empty.


	22. Chapter 22

**Dear Readers! Thank you so much for all the new faves/alerts, and the reviews! Oh, it was so difficult to write this chapter but I'm still hoping you're going to like it. **

**Thanks for Gin2a for correcting my mistakes! **

**Please, leave a feedback if you have the time! Thank you :) **

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS: **

**S****ayashi: Thanks for understanding… I wish I had the time to write two endings though lol Felicity isn't a pushover, or at least I've never thought so, and it was time for her to stand up for herself, and just tell Oliver that he couldn't treat her like that. Believe me, Oliver is going to suffer… and with him I will as well… It made me sad to write this chapter lol Thanks for the feedback! **

**CassandraBlake: As always, thanks for the feedback :)**

"Felicity, hey," Sara smiled at me from behind the counter as I walked up to her. "How are you doing?"

The question of course wasn't only the polite way of greeting someone, or just a general check on someone's mood but more of the concern of how I felt after I took someone's life. It was a difficult one to answer for. I think I was still in somewhat of a shock. A week had passed, and I still felt this strange hollow in my chest like there was a hole in my heart.

My mind kept replaying what happened that afternoon like it was a broken record. The terror on Oliver's face... The acceptance of death what I saw in the eyes of Sara... The desperation that every act of Slade mirrored... The lack of trust in Oliver... The thought that he'd choose Sara. And in the end that he chose me.

The strange thing was that it didn't change my feelings towards him. I didn't feel as happy as I should have after he was willing to sacrifice someone else, someone very important, for me. I didn't know where that put us. I didn't know what I was supposed to feel anymore. All I knew was that I was exhausted.

"Felicity?" Sara looked at me concerned as I zooned out, and completely forgot to reply to her. "Are you alright?"

Was I? I didn't know the answer to that question. I didn't feel happy, or relieved, or sad... I felt nothing.

"Sure," I forced out a smile. "I'm coping, you know." It wasn't a lie to say that after all. I was trying to cope with everything that happened.

"Hey El," Hayden appeared behind Sara, it surprising me to see him there. Did I miss something during one of my kidnapped times? "I have a surprise for you."

If I wanted to be honest I really wasn't in the mood for surprises, I had more than enough of those in the last few months, and I kind of happened to have this terrible feeling when it was mentioned.

"Don't look that scared," Sara laughed softly, elbowing Hayden on his side lightly. Those two got something going on. Of course, I didn't mind at all. I'd love to see Hayden being happy, and I think Sara would deserve the same.

"You got a bartender exam, and now you're going to run this place?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, smiling at them.

"No... Well, I might stay a little longer in Starling, and help a little bit," he glanced at Sara with that boyish smirk appearing on his face. "But that isn't the surprise."

"Then what is it? Did you get me a cake? An ice cream cake? I hope you remember that I'm a stress eater," I was laughing but it didn't come from the heart. It felt strange like I was the Grinch, and my heart was aching just at the thought of fun.

"No, it's something better than that," he grinned at me, putting a few papers on the counter in front of me. "You sign it, and you're going to be free."

The divorce papers. It was weird how I completely forgot about that. It was the reason, well the stated reason why Hayden came after me to Starling but we still never got around to signing them. It felt strange to think of myself as a divorced woman. Not that I actually ever really felt married either but still... Those papers ended a part of my life once and for all.

"Thank you, Hayden," I smiled at him, hugging him above the counter. Only a signature and I'd be free.

"I think I already caused more than enough issues... and I'm sorry about that, El," he sighed, watching me as I signed the papers.

"Don't be silly... Nothing that happened was your fault. And I hope you know just because we don't officially belong together anymore, you're still always going to be a part of my life," I smiled at him, placing the pen on the counter, letting out a sigh.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, and certainly, you can keep my name if you like, and the organization is still yours as well," he said, not that I thought it would happen any other way. His gaze moved behind me. "I think here's someone who also wants to talk to you."

I turned around, and there stood Oliver in all of his glory. I hadn't talked to him since it happened. We weren't avoiding each other, or at least I wasn't ignoring him on purpose, somehow I just hadn't run into him.

"Hey," he said softly, his eyes trying to catch my gaze. I could tell he was trying to see how I felt... Though, I didn't know if he wanted to see how I felt about him, or how I felt about what happened. The answer would be the same for both. I don't know.

"Oliver," I said just a little bit too cheerfully, feeling how forced my voice sounded. "I just got divorced."

"Congratulations?" He said uncertain, a small smile appearing at the corner of his lips. He couldn't hide in front of me that it indeed made him happy I was officially single. "How about we celebrate? I mean... I have a surprise for you anyway."

Another surprise? I wasn't sure if I wanted to get anything from Oliver. The divorce was actually a pleasant present. At least one part of my life was dealt with, and the knots were tied. But as for Oliver...

"I'm actually very tired, Oliver..." I sighed, biting my bottom lip as I glanced away. I felt awkward standing there with him. I wasn't certain how I was supposed to act after what happened.

"Please," he pleaded, and I could tell whatever he planned it was very important to him. Just going along wouldn't hurt, I guess.

"Alright... But I hope it involves ice cream," I sighed as he took my hand, and pulled me through the crowd.

* * *

><p>"We're here," I said, opening the car's door for Felicity. I was excited about what I planned for her. I hadn't talk to her for almost a week, and even though I wasn't entirely sure that this was the right thing to do I got this feeling that she needed time to process through everything that happened.<p>

It made me feel concerned that she was uncharacteristically silent on the way here. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts along the way. I could only imagine what she was going through after killing Slade. Despite her dodgy past she was still one of the most innocent people I've ever known. It killed me to see how it poisoned her that she had to take someone's life.

I couldn't say that I wasn't surprise when she did. I couldn't believe that she shot Slade right in the eye. I had to admit I didn't think she had it in her to be that cold blooded because that was the only way that I could describe how she acted.

"Where are we Oliver?" She asked, glancing around as we entered the 10 storey building.

"Soon, you'll see," I smiled at her, reassuringly, leading her to the elevator. I was hoping my surprise would ease her mood a little bit.

"This is it," I said, placing my hand on the small of her back after opening the door to the apartment that I bought. "I moved out from the mansion."

She seemed to be confused as she moved her gaze around the apartment. I wasn't sure if she understood what we were doing here.

"Congratulations for finding your independency?" She looked at me with this still confused face, making me realize that I was completely misleading her with that statement.

"No, I mean, this is yours, and I have an apartment next to it," I smiled at her widely. I figured the easiest way to protect her was to move next to her. She needed a better place to live at, and I needed to put distance between my mother and me.

"Look, I got ice cream in the freezer for you," I grinned, opening the huge fridge in the kitchen, letting her see the freezer what was full of ice cream.

"Oliver," she said quietly but I didn't want her to say anything, just give it a few moments until this settles in her mind.

"The walls are a little bit plain but I didn't know what colour you'd like so I left them white... There are two rooms; I bought you the newest laptops, and computers, if there is anything else you need, just tell me... There's a full HD television in the..."

"I'm going away," she cut me off in a very quiet but just as much firm voice. I didn't understand. Did I go overboard? Was this too much? I just wanted her to feel safe, and as comfortable as possible.

"I'm sorry, I should have known this was a stupid idea," I groaned, turning to her. Diggle was right, and I should have asked her before I did anything. She was an independent woman; I shouldn't have made such decisions without her agreement.

"I don't think you understand," she said, swallowing hard as she moved her eyes to me. "I'm going to Africa, Oliver."

"What?" I stared at her, completely shocked. Did I have blood in my ears, or she said she was going to Africa?

"I suppose you know that I have an organization, and I didn't have much time to care about it lately...," she explained, and I still couldn't believe. She was going to the other end of the world.

"For how long?" I asked, running a hand over my face. I knew I couldn't say anything to change her mind.

"I don't know, Oliver... Until I think I could trust you unconditionally again... Until I stop feeling this stinging pain every time I think of you," she sighed deeply, her voice shaking slightly.

Her answer knocked the air of my lungs. I lost her trust, something that I valued more than anything and not only that but I broke her as well.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dear Readers! Thank you so much for the new faves/alerts, and for all the reviews, I really do appreciate them! I hope you're all going to enjoy the new chapter!**

**Thanks for Gin2a for her work!**

**Please, leave a feedback if you have the time! Thank you :)**

**REPLY FOR THE GUES REVIEWS**

**CassandraBlake: You can't always get what you want :P Thanks for the feedback!**

I was shooting arrows in the lair to pass some time. Three months passed since Slade was dead and things calmed down. Everything seemed to be quiet. I was chasing thieves and unimportant criminals so I wouldn't feel completely useless.

I spent most of my times in the lair. The reason for that was that the last place I wanted to be was my newly bought apartment. Each and every time I went there it just reminded me of how Felicity turned my offer down that evening.

She's been gone for only a few months but for me it felt like an eternity. It was almost like when I was on the island, and I held onto the memory of Laurel except for the part that over time I had to realize the reason for that wasn't love but that she was the thing that kept me connected to reality.

It was a whole different story with Felicity though. I didn't need her to keep me grounded, or to keep my sanity, not in the same way at least. I needed her because she was the only light in my life. She was someone who helped me to deal with my demons, someone who I could always count on.

This time of being apart from her also gave me time to think about the things she said. First I didn't understand how she could say she couldn't trust me after she saw that I chose her over Sara, that I'd have died for her if needed. But as I thought more and more about it, slowly the picture started to clear in front of my eyes.

Her unconditional trust was a gift that she gave me since the first day we met, and I compromised it over and over again. I thought I was protecting her with keeping a distance but I had to realize there was no distance between us at all. She was right to say that I was selfish and childish when I expected her to be there for me and only for me when I had others in my life.

It was my fault what happened with her, that she looked completely broken the last time I saw her. My actions put her into a situation where she had to take someone's life. If anyone knew what kind of a weight that was it was me. It didn't matter that it was self-defence. I still had nightmares about the people I had to end as well. I could only imagine what it did to her.

I only wished she let me help her. God only knows I'd do my best to help her through the hard times. If she ever gave me a chance again, I'd do anything in my power to earn her trust back. I'd prove to her that I could give her what she deserved.

"Did you spend the night here again?" Diggle entered the lair, Sara and Hayden following him down on the stairs.

Those two seemed to be inseparable lately. They seemed to get along well. I was glad for Sara. She deserved happiness after the hell we went through. Of course, my relationship with Hayden still wasn't exactly ideal but we hadn't tried to kill each other since Felicity left so we were improving. Though, I don't think we'd ever be best friends.

"Yes, Diggle. Do you have a problem with it?" I asked in a slightly harsh tone but I couldn't help it. I hated to see pity in their eyes when they looked at me. Yes, I wasn't feeling all that good but I didn't need any of their pity.

"I think it's time for you to bring her home, Oliver," Diggle sighed, sitting to the edge of the desk. He said it like it was that easy. I just fly to Africa, and bring her home.

I assume she would have come back already if she wanted to. I already made a fool out of myself when I tried to push things with the apartment. I wouldn't want to go through that again.

"She's going to come home when she feels like it," I answered, putting my bow down. I couldn't force her to do anything what she didn't want to do. I was worried I'd only make things worse if I was pushed her.

"Like you did when you ran back to the island after Tommy's death?" Diggle asked, raising an eyebrow, giving me that critical look that I should know better.

That was a completely different situation. They knew that I didn't want to come home but Felicity said she'd be back some time. I couldn't bare it if she looked at me the way she did that evening again. That look broke my heart. I felt like she was there but still so far away that I couldn't reach her. It was better if I gave her time to deal with this, and come home when she was ready.

"Dude, the man is right. Go and bring her home because I'm sick and tired of watching your broody face every day," Hayden commented... like I needed the advice of a junkie.

"Thanks but I'm doing just fine without your opinion," I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Look, you should know I'd be the last person to say this because honestly, in my opinion you're not good enough for her but regardless of what I think she loves you, and you need her so get off that sorry ass of yours, and bring the woman back," Hayden said in a firm voice. I couldn't say that I liked him trying to order me around but he got a point. Maybe I had to try at least.

"I wrote a mail to the company that you need the jet," Sara smiled at me as she turned towards me, sitting in Felicity's chair. God, how I wished it was my blonde sitting there again, babbling, tangling up in her own thoughts.

Hayden said Felicity was staying in Sierra Leone. They had a few facilities there including a school and also a health care centre for the ones who needed it. They provided food, and medical help.

I couldn't sleep a single minute on the trip there. The flight took more than 12 hours. Diggle wanted to come with me but I told him that even though I appreciated the offer, I had to handle this by myself.

I wasn't entirely certain where the centre could be so my first thing to do after renting a rather beaten up car was to look for someone who could help me to find the location. Hayden said anyone could help me with that. He said just mention the name Tristan –that was the name of the organization in honour of his brother- and I'd get the directions. I could only hope he was right. I didn't want to waste time with wandering around.

I decided to try in a tiny shop in the town centre. Those places were always good source. They usually knew about everything.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I could find the Tristan centre?" I stopped at the counter, asking this very kind looking young woman behind it.

"Of course, just go straight, follow the road, and you'll see it right away," she said, offering me a smile.

"Thank you," I smiled back at her, taking a few bottle of cokes from the shelf behind me. I didn't want to go away without leaving some money behind but I also didn't want to offend her.

It took another half an hour to reach the centre but finally I was there. It wasn't anything fancy or modern looking but I knew even these facilities were able to offer so much help for people. There was a long line in front of one of the buildings that must have been the medical centre.

A few meters away children were playing in the dirt with a ball. One of them just kicked a goal, and they cheered for him, the opposite team of course wasn't that happy about it. I stood there for a few minutes, just watching them play, looking so carefree.

"Good afternoon, Sir," a young man stopped next to me, his face just like the woman's in the shop mirroring kindness as he smiled at me. "May I help you with something?"

"Yes... Actually, I'm looking for someone," I nodded, moving my gaze to him. "Felicity Smoak?"

He seemed to be a little lost as I said the name. I wasn't certain anymore if I was at the right place. Maybe Hayden set me up. I wouldn't be surprised if he did that.

"About this tall, blonde..." I explained, hoping that I was just being paranoid about the junkie, and he wouldn't actually screw me over like that.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he laughed whole heartedly, shaking his head. "The kids call her Miss Rainbow because of all the colourful clothes she wears. She went out for supplies but should be back soon... You can check in the back if you want, maybe they already got back."

"Thank you for the help," I returned his smile as I shook his hand, heading to the direction where he pointed to.

A car was just came to a stop behind the building with speed as though it had been a racing even though it looked ready to fall to pieces in any moment.

"Now that was awesome, Miss Rainbow," a kid laughed, getting out of the car like he had the time of his life.

"And you thought women can't drive," Felicity stepped out of the car, laughing loudly as well, and I felt my heart warm up. Hearing her laughter was like music, and light coming back to my life. Her blonde hair was pulled into the usual pony tail. She was wearing light blue denim jeans with drawings on it what were most likely done by the kids, and a bright blue t-shirt with a big pink heart in the middle.

"And because you lost the bet, you'll have to..." she stopped in midsentence, her gaze finding me standing next to the wall. "Oliver..."

Her face flickered many emotions as she stared at me but I wasn't sure if happiness was one of them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Dear Readers! Thank you for all the new faves/alerts, and reviews they mean so much each time! I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I hope you're still going to enjoy it!**

**Beta: Gin2a, thanks for her :)**

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS:**

**CassandraBlake: Thanks for the review, glad you liked the nickname :)**

"Oliver..." That was the only word what I could say as I saw him standing there next to the wall, watching me closely. My brain needed a few seconds to process the sight of him. I expected Diggle to turn up here at one point but not Oliver.

"Felicity," he nodded, running his eyes over me, in the end his gaze returning to my face. I must have looked like someone who just stepped out of a circus, or was attacked by violent colourful pens.

"What a... surprise," I blurted out, walking to the back of the car so I could start unpacking the water, and the food we bought. Why was he here? Was there trouble in Starling? Did someone die? Did he die and was he just a ghost?

"Oooh, Miss Rainbow is blushing," Adam, the boy who was with me laughed loudly, moving his gaze between Oliver and me. He was one of my favourites. Of course I tried my best not to let it show but Adam was only 12 but he was already far ahead of his age. He was smart, and kind hearted and a bit of a smart ass, but I liked him.

"Miss Rainbow is NOT blushing but it's very hot here, we're in Africa and the air is dry and warm, and does no good for one's skin, and it's absolutely normal that my face occasionally turns slightly pinkish..." I explained, grabbing more stuff from the trunk, towering them above my face. "Not piglet pinkish but like rosy."

"Felicity," I could tell Oliver walked closer to me but I couldn't see him because there were about five stories of item blocking my view.

"Oliver," I mumbled, hiding behind the water bottles, and toilet rolls. My hands were sweating badly, and not because of the hot sun.

"Hey," I heard the hidden laughter in his voice as he took a bag of toilet rolls off from the mountain in my hands.

"Hey," I smiled at him sheepishly, stepping from one foot to the other. I didn't really know how react to his sudden appearance.

"Do you need help?" He asked softly. What did he mean? Did I look like a mess? Did he mean if I had mental issues?

"Yes, no, I mean I was a bit of a mess after you know what happened," I rambled, glancing at the kid next to us, listening to every word closely. "But now I'm alright, I worked my way through it."

"I meant with the supplies," Oliver laughed softly, making me blush. I guess that made more sense than the other version.

"She has a class soon, you should come with her," Adam said cheerfully, taking a bottle of water from the car.

"I don't think Oliver would be interested in that, Adam... I'm sure he's got more important things to do," I explained, trying to steal some time for myself to get over my shocked state.

"I'd be happy to," Oliver nodded at the boy, winking at him. Males, no matter how old they are, they always stick together.

I was going through the motions. I wanted him to come for me, and take me home, I was hoping for this but I never actually thought that it would happen, that I'd actually have to face him out of the blue.

"So what are you teaching them?" Oliver asked as Adam ran towards the classrooms. He was aiming for a polite conversation, or if not aiming for it, it surely rather sounded like that, like he didn't want to share what was really on his mind.

"English, and Math," I replied, opening the door for the classroom. I worked with 12 kids. It was surprisingly easy to teach them, they were starving for information about anything. They wanted to learn.

"Are you going to sing for us, Miss Rainbow?" One of the girls asked, clapping her hands excited. "You said you would if we all did our homework, and we did."

I realized soon that it was easier to teach them through music, and I always loved singing but this wasn't the time for that. I only knew terribly cheesy songs that all reminded me of my situation, and I didn't want Oliver to realize that.

"Who is this man, Miss Rainbow?" Another girl asked, running her eyes over Oliver, trying to see who they were dealing with.

"Is he your man? Is he going to take you away?" A young boy looked at Oliver suspiciously.

"Wow, okay, one question at a time," I laughed as I saw all of the kids staring at Oliver, making him rather uncomfortable by what I could tell.

"This man is Mr. Queen... Oliver... my... friend," I said slowly, not entirely sure who he was for me anymore. He wasn't my boss but he was more than a friend, at least to me he was way more than that.

"And no, I'm not going to sing today since we have a guest, we could show him what we learnt in the last few months," I thought I got myself out of the embarrassing situation but of course, these kids weren't that easy to compromise with.

"But you promised Miss Rainbow," Adam pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't know you could sing," Oliver looked at me surprised, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not a Whitney Huston," I blushed, playing with my hand as I sat to the edge of the desk in the front of the room.

"I think she's awesome," a girl grinned at Oliver.

"Alright, how about I let you go, all of you? No homework," I really didn't want to do this, I always got so emotional when I sang, and I promised them they could choose the songs so I couldn't get away with the Ketchup Song.

"One song and then you're free to be with your friend," Adam stated, smirking at me. That kid was a difficult one to bargain with.

"Alright, one song, and that's it," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Which one?"

"Pretending," Adam said. I moved my eyes over the kids, hoping someone would want something else, something less... personal. "I can play the guitar for that."

"Fine," I sighed, reaching for the guitar behind me, giving it to the boy.

I closed my eyes as he started to play the guitar. Singing this song with Oliver being present as well was a difficult task for me. This was the song that described all of my feelings towards him, about our relationship, about how we acted around each other.

_Face to face and heart to heart, we're so close yet so far apart_

We spent day and night together, at the company, in the lair, being with Oliver was a 24/7 job but still, many times I felt like he put a wall between us like there was huge distance that I couldn't cross. It only became worse after the whole incident with me being married, and a master rob.

_I close my eyes, I look away, that's just because I'm not okay_

All the times he caused me pain I kept it to myself. Of course, he knew I wasn't happy about some of the stuff that he did but I don't think he ever realized how much he hurt me when he left, when he slept with other women, when he accused me with things I'd never do.

_ But I hold on, I stay strong_

All of those couldn't break the faith I had in him. For so long, I tried my best to support him whatever it took. I thought he needed me to stay strong, to be there for him when he was going through hard times. I wanted to be his sanctuary.

_Wondering if we still belong_

I was wondering where it left us what happened. Could we go back to where we were before? Did we want to go back? Would I turn back time if I could?

_How long do I fantasize, make believe that it's still alive?_

For such a long time I thought if only I gave him time, he'd realize I was more than just his IT department. I wanted to believe we could make it work if not as lovers than as friends. Was I only fooling myself?

_ Imagine that I am good enough, and we can choose the ones we love_

The way he treated me was awful, the things he threw in my face were terrible. He didn't trusted me as unconditionally as I trusted him, and it hurt me. Wasn't I worthy enough? On many occasions he made me think that I wasn't enough, and that was something that I never had to face before.

_But I hold on, I stay strong _  
><em>Wondering if we still belong<em>

I couldn't help but think about the reasons why he jumped in front of me, why he bought that apartment afterwards. Would everything go back to how it was before if I agreed to work with him again? Would I be a push over again? Was it worth for me to take a chance?

_Keeping secrets safe, every move we make_

We held things back from each other, both of us. I couldn't say I was much better about that either. I should have told him about my past but shouldn't have he done the same about many things? Shouldn't we both stop playing safe?

_Seems like no one's letting go_

Both of us were too stubborn, our pride, our self-respect, all the misunderstandings, the mess we made, and we both felt so right that we didn't realize how much we were hurting each other, and pushing each other further and further into this raging war.

_And it's such a shame 'cause if you feel the same _  
><em>How am I supposed to know?<em>

But could I be certain about his feelings? I sold myself out before Slade took me, told him how I felt, letting him know that whatever he thought I did have strong feelings towards him, and not only as a friend. But could I be sure about him? That everything he did, didn't have the same reasons as before, so he could just keep me around.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
><em>_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?  
>Will we ever have our happy ending<br>Or will we forever only be pretending?_

Would we ever have a clean slate? Should we start all over again, risking the chance of getting hurt by each other again? Could we open up? Weren't we both too messed up for that? Did we poison what we had to the point that it couldn't be turned back? Would we ever stop playing this game of taking one step forwards, and two steps back?

"That was very pretty, Miss Rainbow," the kids clapped for me happily as I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Maybe I wasn't as I alright as I thought I was.

"You may go now," I forced a smile to my face, and waved them to go, trying to avoid looking at Oliver.

"It was very pretty, indeed," he said quietly, stepping up to me as the kids left.

"I'm a sucker for Glee, I know it's a bit embarrassing, but I still think it's a cool show... with great music," I answered as he sat next to me.

"So... How are things at home?" I asked after about an hour of uncomfortable silence... It might not have been an hour but it felt like it was.

"Good, good," he replied, staring out of the wall sized window in front of us. It was a pretty view that he had there. "Quiet..."

"Yeah, no one there to babble all the time," I laughed just a little bit too loudly, bumping my shoulder to his. What the hell was that? Who did things like this?

"Felicity, you know that you're more than good enough, right?" He moved his gaze to my face, not caring about my previous awkward movement.

"Sure, I mean, I'm a very smart person, I'd have no rational reason to think otherwise... Though, of course these things aren't always rational, and..."

"Fe-li-ci-ty," he said slowly, turning me to face him. "I never ever want you to think any other way. If I ever made you feel that you weren't enough, I apologize for that because you're nothing if not perfect, okay?"

My heart skipped a beat as he said those words, his eyes boring into mine, looking at me with such openness, honesty that I could have no doubts he meant those words. I couldn't will myself to answer him; there was a lump in my throat so I just nodded.

"Come home, Felicity," he whispered, cupping my face into his hands. "Please."

The way he said those words made me shiver. He was pleading, he almost sounded desperate, and a part of me, the part what would give anything to Oliver Queen wanted to say yes, of course but there was the other part that doubted things would change in the long run, that I'd be appreciated, and respected, and not kept as a pretty doll on the shelf. The question was if I wanted to take the risk, and put my heart on the line again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Dear Readers! Oh, the end is so close, and my heart is breaking because I have to finish this. It's been such a great experience that I actually don't even want to put an end to it but soon it's time. Anyway, thank you for all the new faves, and alerts, and for all the reviews! I hope you'll like this chapter just as much!**

**Thanks for Gin2a for being the beta of my story!**

**Please, leave a feedback if you have the time. Thank you :)**

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS:**

**Madlenita: It makes me so very happy you think so :)**

**CassandraBlake: Thanks for the feedback :)**

Darkness embraced me entirely as I was swimming in my solitude. There was no noise around me. I could only hear my own steady breathing, my chest rising and falling slowly, rhythmically. The silence was taunting me, entertained by my misery. I could almost hear the laughter echoing through the quiet space.

I shook my head mentally. The muscles in my arms were aching badly as I hang there, sweat dripping over my stomach. I welcomed the ache, distracting me from the thoughts circling in my head like a tornado ready to blow everything away.

My eyes were fixed at one point. I couldn't look away from the empty chair, standing lonely in the middle of the lair right under me. That chair held a meaning. It wasn't only a piece of furniture. That chair was the soul of this place and of me as well. The only thing that I could hold onto since I got back from the island.

With the chair being empty, I felt empty myself. It meant losing the only thing keeping me back from letting darkness taking over me completely again. It symbolized the lack of light in my life.

Each time it was moved, reminded me of the mistakes that I made, how everything spun out of control. I should have never let this go this far. I should have never let my ego stand in the way, and I should have realized even the road to hell was paved with good intentions. Now I would do anything, give up everything just to make it right.

I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply. Whatever I tried, I seemed to miss my target. I was losing my control, losing everything. Anything I did, turned against me, and blew up in my face. I should have found a better way to handle the situation but after all I was only human.

My worst part was out there in the front, pushing and forcing distance, loneliness because at the end of the day, I didn't think I deserved any better than that. I was a killer, ruthless, and cold blooded.

The owner of that chair, my blonde, Felicity... I didn't realize how much she meant until I lost her. I put everything in front of her before she left. I thought I was doing everything to protect her but the truth was that I was selfish.

I told myself she was too important, that I couldn't bear her getting hurt because of me. But didn't I put her in danger at the very second when I decided to let her in my life, when I let her know my true identity? The truth was that I couldn't stand the thought of letting someone close to me. The truth was that I was scared to let anyone in.

My eyes opened, moving back to the empty chair beneath me. I could almost feel the accusing look of it on me. Would I do anything differently if I got a chance? Could I be someone else? Could I be someone who could open up again? Could this misery business be turned back?

I heard the door opening loudly. My heart missed a beat as I heard high heels clicking on the metal steps. The familiar sound sending warmth over my body. I almost didn't dare to turn my head towards the sound, terrified the lightness would fly right out of my hands again like the warm summer wind.

"I'm sorry it took so long, meat Henry, and he told me about the last three months, and that you supported him while I was away... You should pay more attention, or people will realize you aren't such a heartless playboy, Mr. Queen... not that I ever thought you were a heartless of course... lost, misguided maybe... Someone could have given you a map... Though, I guess a GPS would be more appropriate nowadays..."

I couldn't help but smile as I listened to her babble. God, I missed this. I missed being able to smile, or laugh. I missed this feeling of warmness inside of me just by being the sound of her high heels. Her blonde hair flying around in that usual pony tail as she was motioning with her hands, it felt like it was smiling as well.

Sometimes I still couldn't believe she was back that she gave me another chance. I wasn't certain if I deserved the chance she gave me but she did, and I'll do my best to prove I was worthy of that. I'll work hard to earn her trust back. That was my single goal now. She was the sun of my universe, and no universe could exist without one.

* * *

><p>I missed Africa, the kids, and the people I worked with. Of course, I missed my people from Starling the same way when I was at the other side of the world. I missed the city as well. I had to admit there were advantages of being back at home like having a nice comfortable new apartment with a full HD TV where I could watch my favourite films.<p>

I was lying on the couch, my eyes glued to the TV as the shadow of a knife was drawn out behind the shower curtain. My hand stayed still in the bowl of popcorn in front of me. My heart was beating like I was about to have a heart attack. My feet were freezing, even my warm fluffy socks, and pyjamas with Smurfett on it couldn't stop me from shivering.

I screamed out as the knife swooped down, the bowl flying up in the air, popcorn falling back on me as my legs kicked. Then I screamed again when the door was kicked in and someone marched into my home. I grabbed the bowl, ready to strike down as I jumped up.

"Felicity!" Oliver stared at me with wide eyes as I stood there in my pink pyjamas, my hair in pigtails. He was here... He actually made it. Crap.

"Oliver!" I stared back at him, still holding the bowl high above my head, feeling a blush working its way over me from head to toe.

"Are you... are you okay?" He asked, giving me the 'what the hell was going on' look, trying to supress the laughter as his eyes wandered from me to my hand with the bowl in it.

"I was watching Psycho," I cleared my throat, lowering the bowl. "The original, not the remake because that was awful, some films should never be touched, and... oh, hi!" I waved awkwardly to the guy in the door, holding 5 boxes of Chinese food in his hands.

"Did you... Did you forget?" Oliver raised an eyebrow as he moved his gaze between the guy and me. I guess my choice of clothes were sort of a give-away.

We agreed to have a dinner tonight but I didn't expect him to turn up. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself again so I prepared for the most imaginable theory as in Oliver forgetting about it again.

"No... Yes, I mean, I thought you wouldn't come," I mumbled, shrugging slightly. There was no reason for me to try and hide the fact that I didn't trust him entirely. After all we've been through this twice before, and it always ended with me being screwed over.

"Oh..." Oliver nodded, and I felt so bad for him. He was trying so hard to make it work between us again. I couldn't deny he was doing his best but he had to understand it wasn't easy for me either. "Do you expect someone else, too?"

"No," I looked at him confused as I paid the guy, and closed the door behind him. His eyes remained on the table in front of the couch, full of pizza, Indian and Thai food. "Oh... I'm a stress eater, and I didn't have those for months."

"Cute pj's," he smiled at me as I put the boxes on the table. This definitely wasn't the type of outfit what I wanted Oliver Queen to see me at our first almost official date.

"Look, give me five minutes, and I'll get ready to leave, and it won't be the female type of five minutes, you can check your watch, and all," I rambled, turning to go to my room, and jump into a more appropriate dress.

"Wait," he grabbed my elbow softly, even that slight contact making me shiver. "We could stay here. You have food for a whole army, and I'd rather have you comfortable. We could have a nice, quiet evening together."

I looked at him stunned, almost not believing he'd rather do that than going out. Yes, of course, I knew Oliver wasn't the playboy as used to be but I never thought he would be the staying home type of man.

"Okay," I nodded, smiling at him as I hopped down to the couch, pulling my legs under me. It felt oddly familiar to do this, like it was completely normal to spend the evening with him in my home, eating Chinese like he'd starved in the last year.

"I'm hungry," he mumbled with his mouth full as he saw me watching him. I laughed, grabbing a piece of pizza, and starting up the DVD where I left off.

"Could we start again? Never saw this one," he said, loosening his tie around his neck, putting an arm around my shoulders. I couldn't help but stare at him in disbelief. Never in my life had I thought there was someone who hadn't seen Psycho. "What?"

"I can't believe you've never seen Psycho," I said, shaking my head, reaching for some Indian. "There are popcorn pieces in the couch."

In the end he would think I wasn't a tidy person. I wasn't but I wasn't that bad to leave food around the place, and let it rot. I stood up to try and find the pieces.

"Stay. You can deal with it later," he said, pulling me back to the couch. And then he did something that I never thought would happen.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my eyes going wide as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and turned it off.

"I'm all yours," he smiled at me, placing the phone of the table. I couldn't believe he did that for me. I knew more than anyone how attached Oliver Queen was to his phone, and now I had him all to myself, no criminals, no phone calls from ex-girlfriends, just him and me. Maybe there was still hope for us after all.


	26. Chapter 26

**Dear Readers! This one was so difficult to write, and I admit it turned out to be very short, more of an epilogue of the story. I hope you're all gonna enjoy it. I really can't tell what an amazing experience was with all of you, with having your support, even the times when you didn't agree with the story line, I loved debating with all of you. Thank you for all the faves/follows, the reviews, and everything, it meant a lot.**

**Special thanks for Gin2a who was the beta of my story for the last chapters.  
>(Corrected version is coming later, so sorry about my current mistakes)<strong>

**REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWS:**

**Madlenita: Thank you for the constant feedback, I'm glad the last chapter made you happy :) Hope you're going to enjoy this one as well.**

**Mia: Oh, yes, those feelings the beginning and the end of everything... I can only hope one they this happens for real. Thanks for the feedback :)**

**CassandraBlake: I owe a special thanks to you as well for supporting me all the way with this story, so thank you :)**

It was incredible how much Felicity improved in the last year. From a clumsy IT girl who sat behind the desk she slowly become one of the most graceful fighters I've ever seen. I was watching her practicing with Oliver. They were like dancers. All of their movements were calculated and still they managed to make it look effortless, and natural. Oliver was the strength, and Felicity was the balance.

Of course she could barely use her newly found talents in the real world as Oliver fought until his last breath to stop her from getting way too involved into dangerous situations. It was a constant topic of heated arguments between the two of them. Just like in all of their fighting sessions they were going back and force when it came to this topic as well.

Felicity of course always gave a hard time to Oliver. The reasoning with her was almost impossible as she being the smartest in our team, she always found her way around every issue, every reasoning to get her point across.

The road to this moment that I could watch them together day by day, finally without any of them pretending that they were only working together, or that they were only friends was anything but easy. I always thought there would be only two ways for them to end. These two options were them falling apart completely, losing everything they built up, or with them getting together, letting their walls fall down.

It was a long and painful journey for both of them until they could reach the point where they are at now. It took countless lies and secrets kept, out of so called protectiveness, fear of disappointing each other, and many sleepless nights to be here today.

They had a perfect dynamic between them, and not only when they were practicing. Felicity was anything if not difficult to play out, keep secrets from. She was always one step in front of him, had this "don't mess with me" attitude when it came to Oliver. She saw through his acts of pretendness. Oliver needed that. He needed someone who could stop him from being wreckless, who could stop him from turning into a ruthless killer. He needed the light in his life, and Felicity offered that to him.

Of course, Felicity needed Oliver in her life just as much as he needed her. Before Oliver she spent her life behind the safety of her computers. She didn't let anyone close to her, terrified she would get hurt again.

After the fall out they had, I wasn't sure if they would be able to find their way back to each other. They were alike in many things, one of them was their stubborness, and pride. I wasn't certain if after everything that happened between them they would be able to move on, and start again.

Both of their trust were so fragile, I thought it would be impossible to rebuild what they slowly but surely managed to destroy completely. Or shall I say, I thought they destroyed it completely. It turned out the ties between them were stronger than even I imagined. They relied on each other, and they were smart enough to realize that.

However, I got a feeling that this peace would only last so long. They had many fights in front of them, and I know my life is never going to be boring with these two but I'm happy they gave me a break for the time being I thought as I watched Felicity placing a small kiss to Oliver's lips, telling him to be safe while chasing another threat to the city.


End file.
